


持子之心（一劳永逸）A translation of grasp his heart (once and for all) by Steals_Thyme

by sherrystoneage



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BvS Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Fix-It, Identity Porn, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 53,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrystoneage/pseuds/sherrystoneage
Summary: 布鲁斯韦恩不相信命运。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [grasp his heart (once and for all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841498) by [Steals_Thyme (Liodain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Steals_Thyme). 



> 注：本文为翻译作品。
> 
> 原作：grasp his heart (once and for all)
> 
> 原作者：Steals_Thyme

*

布鲁斯韦恩不相信命运。

他不相信命中注定，也不相信宿命，上帝或者因缘。他认为自己的未来将由他自己决定，而不是被一些称作神明却完全无法考证的至高无上的力量所主宰。更不必说对于灵魂伴侣这种无聊的东西，他更是完全不相信的。

他宁可兵来将挡，况且主动这样做的次数少到他一只手就数的过来。

对他而言，灵魂伴侣是一个由爱情喜剧和贺卡，生活杂志，约会app和世界旅游度假套餐延续出的意象，华而不实且绝不可靠。这是个有利可图的买卖。爱情，被编纂和商品化到第n级。

“哦，你只是没有遇到 _那个人_ ，”人们偶尔会这样告诉布鲁斯韦恩，当他三杯香槟下肚，开始滔滔不绝的抱怨起这些荒谬绝伦的观念。漂亮的人这样告诉他，有魅力的人。企图操纵他的人。若他突然与别人建立起某种超出一夜情的紧密联系，可从中受益匪浅的人。

但他从没遇到过。他已经四十三岁，鬓角渐灰，却从来没有遇到过，这本身就足以证明他的观点。

深谙孤独之痛者可能将他的态度看作是吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸，但是对布鲁斯韦恩而言，这反而成了他的优势。人们似乎认为这样的他不仅不可怜反而更诱人——或许他们将他当作一个挑战。无论怎样，这让他扮演起处处留情的浪子这一角色变得易如反掌，因为有的是人会主动往他身上贴，即使只是为了证明他是错的。

媒体经常将其称之为全蚀之爱，一个反复出现在无数烂俗言情小说，肥皂剧和流行民谣中的陈词滥调。布鲁斯觉得这全是胡扯，他一边点击着数据库中他从互联网的每一个角落搜刮来的超人图像一边这样想着。

*

“韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯闭了会眼睛。他有工作要做——水蛭[译注：电影中布鲁斯用来偷取卢瑟信息的电子设备]传送倒计时在他脑海里滴答作响——但这家伙的声音，刺耳的穿过周遭卢瑟宾客们的闲聊，像平静的湖面上划过的碎石，一直在打断他的注意力。布鲁斯摆出镇定的表情，转身面对他，心里默数着。

“韦恩先生，”那个男人再次开口，这次不那么直率，在得到布鲁斯的注意力后放松了些，更热切地向他说道。“克拉克肯特， _星球日报_ ”。

媒体。当然。棒极了。

肯特伸出了手。布鲁斯握住，一瞬间毛骨悚然血液凝固。

他幸亏很快控制住了自己，因为肯特接着目瞪口呆地盯着他看，像是布鲁斯刚刚主动告诉了他一个自己最黑暗的秘密。人们在他身边总会变成这样，这并不少见，而且总是令人难以忍受。

“我的基金会已经发表了一个声明，是关于…书的。”布鲁斯说，并且发现肯特的表情还能变得更糊涂一点。

看着肯特努力寻找合适回应的样子，布鲁斯让自己的嘴角弯了起来，然而韦恩的魅力一如既往的很快被消磨掉了。肯特挺起肩膀，伸直领带，异常刁钻地开始向他追问哥谭的蝙蝠。

被他的问题激起的怒意并没什么由头——毕竟蝙蝠从来不是什么每月热点话题——但怒火却无法驱散彻骨的寒意。布鲁斯的回答冷静却又尖刻，决定将一点他在超人问题上遇到的挫折渗入进来，毕竟它算是个方便的出气口，然后剑拔弩张的结束了对话。

*

布鲁斯在通往服务器房间的楼梯上刚走了一半就有人抓住他的手腕拉住了他，弄皱了他的西装外套。他转过身，本以为是来引导误闯宾客的服务生，或者是卢瑟那位极度殷勤的私人助理，但结果却又只是肯特，跟在他后面像是对布鲁斯的伶牙俐齿没领教够。尽管以小镇教师的审美来看，他足够英俊，假如布鲁斯不忙，可能还会考虑一下他。

但他很忙，因此一点也没掩饰他的恼怒。“如果你是想搞点新闻素材，你有过机会然而你却搞砸了它。”

“我不是要——”相反肯特的语气像是强忍着痛。布鲁斯试图离开时他抓紧了他，匆忙地说，“韦恩先生，我能叫你布鲁斯吗？”

他声音的某种质感让布鲁斯的后脖颈微微刺痛。他耸耸肩试图甩开这种感觉，歪着头，扬起眉，消极抵抗地瞅着肯特扣在他手腕上的手。他几乎掩饰不住被以这种方式限制住的不爽，但他已顾不得这么多了。

“不能。”他说道，再次试图挣脱。

肯特依旧不放手。他的手很有力，布鲁斯不确定他能在不引起怀疑的情况下挣脱出来。如果他不忙——这想法像只蜂鸟一样嗡嗡的飞过脑海。他拍扁了它。

“等等。”肯特坚定的注视着他的眼睛，布鲁斯不知道他想在他这里看出什么，至于让他如此探寻。“好吧。我对此并不觉得很高兴，但我想——我是说，你是不是——”

果然。布鲁斯叹了口气，用空闲的那只手捏住了鼻梁。果然又是这个。“听着，小子，”他开始用练习多次，早已烂熟于心的话打发对方。他能在一分钟之内把话背出来——这刚好是水蛭拷贝所需的剩余时间。

肯特直起背，终于放开了布鲁斯的手腕。布鲁斯没能阻止自己下意识的记住了肯特握住自己的手感。他此刻的表情恐怕很难看。

在他身后，一名服务生操着略带口音的英语从他身旁擦身而过。 _打扰了_ 。

“哦，”肯特说，他眉头紧锁，但他却没看着布鲁斯。不远的某处好像突然吸引了他的注意力。“抱歉，我一定是——”

“是啊。”

“您是个——您是个很有魅力的人，”肯特漫不经心的说，眼神在他和不远的某处之间来回移动。“我想这种事肯定经常发生。”

“时不时吧。”布鲁斯说。

“嗯。真不好意思，我——额，我很抱歉。”肯特低下头道歉道，然后一步两阶的上楼逃回了宴会中。如果布鲁斯足够幸运，他估计脸已丢尽在会场坚持不了多久了。

“看在上帝的份上，”他嘟囔着，下楼去摘他的水蛭。

*

水蛭不见了。

肯特也是。

*

蝙蝠洞中他愤怒的脚步声很快惹恼了车底下忙活的阿尔弗雷德。布鲁斯知道是因为他开始把修理工具丢的越来越响。

“他一定有个同伙。一个搭档，在服务器的房间，同时他负责混淆我的视听。也许乔装成了一个服务生。”

“也许是吧。” 阿尔弗雷德哐当一声把套筒扳手丢到工具箱里，从发动机组上直起身，苦着脸锤了锤背。

“没有其他 _星球日报_ 的人在场，不然我打赌会是莱恩。就算她的名字没出现在宾客邀请名单上并不意味着——”

“——并不意味着她不在现场，” 阿尔弗雷德疲倦的说道。“正如你所说。恕我直言，先生。”

“你什么时候没直言过？”

“也许肯特先生是个替罪羊。也或许他对你的兴趣仅仅是个巧合，而你的视野通常没这么狭窄。也许是时候再仔细看看那张宾客名单了。”

他们俩早就把不采纳对方的意见却又不显得很无礼这门艺术修炼得炉火纯青；布鲁斯以表敬意地点点下巴，假装自己会考虑一下。“不对。他不对劲，阿尔弗雷德，我没法指明是什么。但我敢肯定他就是我要找的人。”

“可不是吗。”阿尔弗雷德小声嘟囔着什么，要不是他与布鲁斯一样人老珠黄还孓然一身，布鲁斯可能会感到有点冒犯。阿福把手在围裙上擦了擦。“唔，既然这样。我猜你下一步就是要让那可怜的家伙屈打成招。”

“实际上，”布鲁斯说。有时候他喜欢先占据道德上风再不择手段。“我将会向他道歉。”

眼镜里，阿福的眼睛怀疑地眯了起来。

“ _然后_ 再狠狠教训他。”

 

*

已经中午了，克拉克还在为一个极其平淡的段落较劲，一只手敲着关于慈善晚宴的背景，另一只慢慢搅动着咖啡，好像一边能对另一边起到任何助益似的。目前为止，他的文章就是三分之一空洞凑字，三分之二低级摘抄。那天的晚宴不是没有惊喜，然而事实证明只围绕卢瑟的演讲中令人忧心的几个观点来写实在是太困难，那算得上是那晚惊喜的全部内容了。

在此之外发生的事更是——韦恩怎么说得来着？哦对。没法见诸报端。

现在不是时候，克拉克告诉自己，然而他的皮肤已然泛起了热度。他松了松领带，仰头靠在椅背上，深吸了口气，试图不去想自己的手紧握住布鲁斯韦恩手腕时的感觉。

他还是忍不住。布鲁斯韦恩在他的记忆里印下了鲜明的形象：深邃的双眼，洁白的牙齿，宽阔平滑的肩部线条，以及结实粗壮的双臂。这个男人是个舆论灾难体——但是，克拉克努力往好的方面想，至少他很养眼。

编辑器中的光标一闪一闪的向克拉克表达着不满。他怨愤的敲打出一句没用的空话，结果立刻完全忘记了他想说什么。

“别再写了，小镇男孩。哦，新款须后水？烟熏的味道很适合你。”

克拉克无精打采的倚在座位里，乖乖把手移到了大腿上。身后的露易丝斜靠在他肩膀上开始大声朗读他屏幕上的文字。她一定已经把她那份关于华雷斯工厂火灾的文稿交上去了，才有空过来威吓他。

“拜托，露易丝。”克拉克点小文本框以示自卫。“至少等我把它写完再来捅刀。”

“我这是在帮你。你应该在写任何别的之前先把那段引言完全砍掉。”

“什么？可我花了半个上午的时间在那上面。”

“看得出来。那段读起来就像与一个喷了太多古龙水的人困在了电梯里一样。”

克拉克叹了口气。如果他能得病恐怕他现在要头痛欲裂了。

“说到这个——没提到韦恩？我知道他在场，推特上已经满天飞了。标签词：#布鲁斯在行动。”

“任何我准备评价他的话都会因为极端的偏见而被砍掉。”

露易丝仰头大笑。“哦，看来你们是互相见过面了。”

“可以这么说。”

“然后呢，如何。不会什么都没挖到吧？”

如果他问了该问的，也许现在还能有点什么，可惜他只顾着追问哥谭蝙蝠了，这还是佩里一直在让他放弃的。他只需要一个可靠的线索。而不是一个来历可疑的谣言周一热度一过就会被人们彻底遗忘。

“他的基金会已经发表了声明——”克拉克被一阵尖锐的电话铃打断。他在心里呻吟了一声，伸手过去，却被抢先了。

“克拉克肯特的工位，”露易丝轻快地答道。她转过身坐在这个工位的桌边，拉扯着电话线躲闪着克拉克三心二意的抢夺。

“露——”

她突然撅起嘴，做了一个夸张的鬼脸，快要憋不住笑意。也许是个骚扰电话；如果他够走运，大概是有人从私酿威士忌酒渍里占卜出了蝙蝠的秘密身份。“哦，哇哦，没问题。请稍等片刻，”她说，一只手盖住了话筒。“是找你的。”

克拉克冲她微笑，接过电话，她也咧着嘴冲他笑着。他们拥有过美好的一年。有时他会想念她，即使他知道他们永远不会长久下去。

“我是肯特。”

“肯特先生，”一个熟悉的声音。“布鲁斯韦恩。”

克拉克从椅子上直起身。露易丝拍拍他的肩膀，拿起大衣和午餐。她走时冲他比了个咖啡手势。克拉克给她比了个拇指向下；实际上，他现在已经激动得要跳墙了。

“韦恩先生。”克拉克发现他的手在发抖，好像咖啡因最终还是影响到他了似的。这是种奇异的感觉，而且非常令人讨厌。“有什么我能帮到你的吗？”

“也许有。”韦恩听起来比之前的慈善晚会上温和多了；他的口音更似修剪过，没有一丝哥谭的痕迹。他的电话音色。克拉克想。“首先我要向你道个歉。”

“我接受你的道歉，”克拉克本能的脱口而出。

“并不全是为了这个，”韦恩说道，“不过我很高兴赶上了你心情好的时候。”

克拉克隐约感觉韦恩是在取笑他，但他不知道为什么。也许是他和善的语气。这也许与他那晚的刻薄形成了强烈反差，但他没有像他以为的那样掩饰的天衣无缝。

“我得说我昨晚有点醉了，而且很无礼，”韦恩说。

也许是布鲁斯韦恩，依照惯例，一点也不在乎对记者们无礼。

“喝得很醉，”克拉克说，然后想起来记者，依照惯例，不应该对布鲁斯韦恩无礼。“只有一点无礼。”

“嗯。我不知道这是在恭维我还是讽刺我，不过只要能原谅我就好。”他的笑声低沉慵懒，一点也不拘谨；是那种引人也笑着附和，好让人忘记他刚刚说的话一点也不好听。

克拉克故意没在语气中露出一丝愉悦之情。“然后呢？”他提示着。

“然后，”韦恩说，“然后呢，如果你乐意，我会很高兴与你一起坐下来谈谈我基金会的文化宣传项目。这对你的文章来说会比通常的那些样板素材更好用些。”

这篇文章需要10个连续三分才能被投进今日的编辑长龙里，不过克拉克可以在明天的编辑会上补充一个关于韦恩项目的跟踪报道。这个主题足够应付，尽管佩里还是可能会对克拉克与哥谭有关的一切的过分关注发发牢骚。

他的想法不会错。这也给了克拉克一个继续向韦恩打探蝙蝠消息的好借口。

“您真够慷慨，”克拉克说。“有什么代价？”

韦恩大笑了一声——比上次真诚多了。“很显然。代价就是你将要忍受一晚上我的陪伴。”

晚上？克拉克以为会是早午餐或者下午早些时候。一个例行公事的采访，挤进布鲁斯韦恩无论什么安排的一天的边缘时间里。如果他之前没起疑心，现在也起了。

“伯爵西街3号的蓝色苍鹭你觉得如何。知道那吗？那里的墨西哥动摇鱼是一流的。”

克拉克偷偷谷歌了一下这家餐厅。有着装要求，没看到价码。“我觉得蓝色苍鹭于我这工薪阶层恐怕消费不起，”他回答。

“当然是我来买单。”

“韦恩先生。”也许这只是简单的不了解，但克拉克还是对不得不向他解释这件事有点恼火。“如果我要写文章报道你的基金会，我就不能接受你的款待。会有利益冲突。”

电话另一头，韦恩短暂地停顿了下，像是屏住了呼吸，接着他说道，“你对你的利益感到冲突吗，肯特先生？”

克拉克手指按着太阳穴；他的“头疼病”又升了一级。“是的，”他压抑地说。

又是一阵沉默，然后韦恩像没事人一样继续说道。“那哈罗公国怎么样——不，等等，我被黑名单了。湖畔俱乐部呢？”

“很好，”克拉克说，努力让谎话更生动些。“期待与您见面。”

他挂断电话，用铅笔在行程表里记下信息，把键盘推到一边，把手臂放在桌子上，然后小心地把脸靠在上面。

露易丝在他肘边放了一份超大杯。“告诉我一切。”

克拉克长吸一口气，然后长叹一声。“我想布鲁斯韦恩可能是我的…额。你懂的，”他说着，把脸埋进袖口里。

“哦不会吧，”露易丝说。他们第一次相遇时，他向她说过类似的话，结果很快付诸东流。所以她在这件事上可以尽情挖苦他。“你这可怜的混蛋。我可给你要了树莓黑糖玛奇朵。”

“我爱你，”他低声说道，一直捂着脸。

“我知道，亲爱的。”她捅了捅他肋骨，手指敲着显示屏。“现在，振作起来，喝杯咖啡，把它全部搞定。”

*

回想起来，他真应该让他的私人助理来做安排。

“上帝啊，”布鲁斯冲着湖边别墅落地窗前自己的倒影嘟囔着。

*

克拉克在一片废弃的空地上降落，隐藏在附近出租公寓投射出的阴影里。就在不久前，他还沐浴在大都会的落日余晖中，但在这里，黄昏的最后一丝曙光正被哥谭市的石头大厦和它永恒的雾气所吞噬。夕阳西斜，红色的倒影在潮湿的混凝土地上跳跃。哥谭，一个在冬日中绽放的城市。

他的风衣口袋里塞着一张折起的开页纸，上面写着一个地址。他已把地址牢牢刻在记忆里，还是用手指摩挲了下纸上的印痕，以防万一。他听了卡西纳斯尔丽[Kahina Ziri]的证词，也看了她的采访。他不知道与她面对面谈谈会不会对他们俩有所帮助，但他的良心让他不能坐视不管。

快步走过六个街区后，他很容易的找到了这里。斯尔丽不在这里，而且据楼梯边那个老人的说法，已经有好几天了。他把一个两美元的刮奖卡像护身符一样按在克拉克手中。刻在银灰色背景中的是个熟悉的符号。

“他的身上有一种新的恶意，”老人说。

即使克拉克没在追捕蝙蝠，他也无处不在。他应该紧紧抓住送到眼前的一点细小的线索，然而无论是天方夜谭还是道听途说，老人已无话可说，只让他赶紧离开这里——“他很生气，他在狩猎。”

克拉克也许不会被冻伤，但这不代表他感受不到刺骨的寒意。

老人的警告一直在他耳边回响。克拉克转身进入一条小巷，寻找着避人耳目的起飞地点——他还有点时间找家体育酒吧，在所有人醉成烂泥之前为他的哥谭比赛报道作业搜集点素材。他瞥了眼身后，那里什么也没有，只有阑珊的阴影，哥谭暗黄的街灯，和小巷口冷漠扫射而过的车灯。他再次望向远处，双脚已然从柏油路上飘了起来。

那里有一个人，一动不动沉默着站在他头顶的消防楼梯上。他赶紧落回地面。

有人，但不是随便什么人。

“是你，”克拉克说。

哥谭的蝙蝠从阴影中从天而降，稳健地落在地面，披风在身边猎猎作响。克拉克注意到的第一件事，是他绝对是个人类。第二件事，是他是个庞然大物。蝙蝠的体魄健壮的像头公牛，但他行动起来如体操运动员一般，精准而训练有素，宛如对自己身体的极限知之毫厘。

他稳健的步伐有点眼熟，不过克拉克正被他步步紧逼到小巷脏兮兮的砖墙上，来不及细想。

“是我，”蝙蝠的声音单调嘶哑。被伪装过——无疑是蝙蝠兜帽里层层叠叠的电子线路的功能之一，还严严的阻挡着克拉克试图透射的x视线——但他几乎能听出那下面掩藏的他的真实声音。

克拉克咽了咽口水，抬起下巴——蝙蝠不仅身材宽阔，还比他高出了几英寸，居高临下的对着他。克拉克倒没有受到身体上的恐吓，毕竟他可以，如果有必要，从这情境中以最小代价轻松地快速脱身，但他的双手还是在发抖。至少这能让他在等着发现蝙蝠的目的之时装得像样一点。他理解了人们为什么会对他满怀恐惧。

蝙蝠倾身靠近，手指揪住克拉克的衣领。皮手套被打磨的很软；金属关节冰冷的按住克拉克的喉咙。他的嘴已经干了。

蝙蝠顺着挂绳拉出了他的记者证。

“这儿不是你的地盘，大都会，”他说。克拉克听不出他是不感兴趣还是只是变音器的效果。“你为什么来这儿。”

啊。领地意识。

“我在跟踪一个线索，”克拉克说，“不过现在看来我有个新故事了。”

“不，你没有。谁是你的线人。”

“那不重要。”

“重不重要，”蝙蝠说着，攥紧了拳头，“我说了算。”

“他们没做错任何事。他们不需要你的关照。”发生身体对抗是克拉克最不想看到的。他举起双手，手心向外，试图安抚对方。这却更加激怒了对方。

他的眼神很不耐烦，明亮的眼睛在漆黑的头罩中闪烁——他涂了化妆油彩？

克拉克绝对能闻出油彩的味道。也能闻到平淡的碳合成纤维制服，洗涤剂，汗水，洗发露——属于这具生机勃勃的躯体的平凡细节。即使蝙蝠支起肩膀拎起他的外套把他举了起来，他还在追寻着这令人熟悉的感觉。

蝙蝠一把将他推到墙上，钉住了他，让他双脚离地，克拉克再次集中注意力。有地方衣线被扯开了。他甚至都不用假装自己被撞得喘不过气；蝙蝠将膝盖抵在克拉克双腿间，这很…让人清醒。他心脏狂跳着。

某种本能让克拉克抓住了蝙蝠的手腕。一瞬间他的舌头被激了一下，像被闪电击穿，仿佛他——好像——

——哦，不。

“ _是谁_ ，”蝙蝠从咬紧的牙缝间溢出怒吼。

“我要是不说你会怎样，”克拉克说。如果他听起来像是受了惊，那也是应该的。“给我烙印？”

蝙蝠从牙齿间嘶声呼气，声音压过变音器，宛如远处的暴风雨。他像抓住他时一样突然松了手。后退了半步。

克拉克整理了下衣领。斯尔丽的消失让他忧心忡忡，他现在正可以一石二鸟。他可以安抚下蝙蝠，然后让他帮忙找到她。他也许会吓坏她，不过克拉克不认为他会伤害她。

“我在寻找卡西纳斯尔丽，但她失踪了。”

“斯尔丽。”先前的漠不关心一定是变音器搞的鬼，因为蝙蝠的声音充满了厌恶，响亮而清晰。“你只是在追踪你的外星人。”

轻蔑的话语中透着一股失望，仿佛他在期待着别的什么。克拉克皱起眉。“你 _以为_ 我在做什么？”

“那不重要，”蝙蝠咕哝着。他转过身，卷起一涡破碎的披风。不说别的，克拉克佩服他对戏剧化出入场方式的执着。“离开这里。再让我在哥谭遇到你，你会后悔的。”

领地意识，而且还有极强的控制型人格。不过这在现实中没什么意义。蝙蝠也许认为哥谭是一城之国而他是这里的铁拳统治者，但克拉克像任何人一样有来这里的权利。不过，下次最好先给他提个醒，免得重蹈覆辙。

他也应该避免重蹈覆辙，至少在当前的身份下。

他不知道蝙蝠是否曾被比他强壮的人举在墙上过。克拉克觉得没有——或者很长时间没有过了。他想知道他会如何反应。

克拉克闭上眼，深吸了口气。

“你会的，”他冲他叫道。“你会再遇到我的。我被邀请过了。”

蝙蝠停住脚步，阴影中一团更浓稠的黑影。克拉克看着他歪过头，也许在思考，也许被克拉克的厚脸皮惹怒。也许在对自己失败的独裁者地位而感到崩溃。

“布鲁斯韦恩不愿对你的行动表示谴责，有他自己的原因。我不确定他仍会对你宽容，如果让他知道你威胁了他的客人。”

他的肩膀抖了一下；深呼吸或者叹了口气，也许是无声的大笑——然后转身回到克拉克身边。攥住克拉克大衣的拳头这回轻柔了一些，虽然也没轻多少。

“布鲁斯韦恩觉得他拥有这座城市。”蝙蝠倾过身，几乎与他面对面。近到克拉克足以感觉到他们之间的空气在抖动。“他错了。”

他猛地离开，留给克拉克不明不白的暗示和皮下之痒。一声尖锐的回响，一声抓钩铁丝拉出的吱呀。蝙蝠嗖地蹿上一侧的楼房，像个鬼魅一般消失在夜色里。

*

布鲁斯穿过一片片云雾，荡过出租屋白霜剥落的前门，落在一个防火楼梯的废墟上，然后翻上屋顶，奔跑着试图甩开心中的愤懑。肯特不是去同伙那里取水蛭盘，也没在向感兴趣的第三方兜售信息。至少不是今晚。他唯一的罪过就是把鼻子伸到别人那里多管闲事。

他让布鲁斯极其不舒服。他们交锋两次，每次都像是有人踩上了他的墓穴——只想想就让他浑身发抖全身起反应——无论这多么令人不安，布鲁斯还是无法让自己死心。一切直觉都向他指明肯特是他应该追寻的目标。

既然如此，他就继续追下去，直到把一切肯特的问题都弄得水落石出，于此同时把自己该死的私人财产拿回来。

“我是不是该理解为您是在既唱红脸又唱白脸？”布鲁斯耳机中阿福的话传来。

“姑且是吧。取决于明晚进展的怎么样。”

这又是个新的踩火点：阿福暗示的语气。“啊，对。您的晚餐约会。”

“绝对严格的公共事由。”

“实际上也是您的公民义务，先生，”阿福轻快地说。“我就不等着您了。”

*

只花了一个小时左右克拉克就准备好了他与韦恩见面所需的笔记，然后，领带挑选了一半，意识到这恐怕会是今晚最简单的一部分。

他仍沉浸在与蝙蝠相遇的那一晚。这是种奇怪的，失常的感觉。部分是因为他对与一个神秘传说面对面相见没什么先前经验，还有部分是因为那通电般的感觉，就像在暴风雨中飞行一样。那令皮肤刺痛的预感，空气劈啪作响如尚待连接的电弧；只需最轻的触碰就能迸发出火光。

他能确信这一点。然而这该是不可能的，因为他与布鲁斯韦恩之间刚刚发生了一样的事——

但是——

他也能接受这种可能性。该死的，他怎么可能知道。也许对氪星人来说有两个灵魂伴侣很正常。或者，上帝保佑，还可能有多个。

他现在知道自己体察灵魂伴侣链接的体验与大多数人不同。那不只是一种感觉，也不仅是合拍。他超于常人的感官和对自己身体与能力时刻的警觉意味着他能亲眼看见这一切发生：突然改变的电子生化通路；他的生物磁场是如何自己延展，匹配，自动调和；所有那些细小的生物学反应，不太可能被挖掘成浪漫诗篇。因此在匹配个数方面也异于常人并不是什么夸张的推断。

克拉克把领带往床上一扔，叹息着。他只知道命运是铁了心要把他和最不合适的人牵到一起。他与蝙蝠唯一的共同点是披风。与韦恩的共同点就更少了。

他回想起在氪星侦察舰上与乔-艾尔一起度过的短暂时光。父亲告诉他，氪星早在几世纪前就放弃了自然分娩。克拉克不知道这是不是导致这一切的原因——因为自然分娩产生的链接是无法预测且不可控的，能穿越公会，阶级和血脉的限制。

他双手揪住头发。得一步一步的来。先安然无恙的度过今晚，再说后面的。第一步，留个好印象。他又把领带捡起来，然后又绝望的发现自己还是破译不了“休闲优雅款”的意思。

留他一人决断会让他完蛋的。他从床上丢满的西裤衬衫外套下面翻出自己的手机，给露易丝打电话。接通时，他能听见那边准备食物的盘子叮当作响。

“嘿，是你。赶紧说，我只有两只手。”

“蓝色领带还是红色的？”他问道。

“两个都不能选。”

“有着装标准的，露。我搞不清楚这些花哨的视觉描绘。能再给点关于外套的建议就更棒了。”

“你是去哪来着？”

“湖畔俱乐部。”

露易丝吹了声口哨。“真时髦。好吧，如果拿不准，就穿黑色。但是别一身黑，不然你会看起来像被从葬礼上赶出来一样。蓝色领带能衬托出你的双眼。祝你约会好运，别让他给你压力。”

“这不是——这真的不是个约会。我们会谈公事。”

“嗯哼。那就祝你——我不知道是啥让你如此小鹿乱撞——的会面上好运。”

“会议，”克拉克干巴巴的接茬。“谢谢啦。顺便，你的意面要煮过了。”

“哇，你真能听出来我要煮过——啊啊该死，我得挂了——”

*

这家餐厅正如克拉克担忧的一样令人生畏。位于三十八层，是湖畔大酒店皇冠上的明珠，能将哥谭的夜景尽收眼底——总体来说，这比哥谭地面上的景色美多了。餐厅昏暗的灯光和宾客的絮语让克拉克几乎能相信下面不远处的港口没有充斥着丢弃的军火，沉在水底的死尸，和静待合适的引子就能引燃的化学试剂。

希望着今晚的会面能因港口爆炸而搁浅恐怕不是什么合适的想法，尽管如此，克拉克还是以一种无声的方式向霓虹色的ACE化学标识恳求着。

韦恩还是按时出现了，免去了他不必要的压力，这超出了克拉克对他的预期。他热情的向老板娘打招呼，却对克拉克伸出的手视而不见；这也许是种无心的怠慢，也许不是，不过绝对是以他的标准做得出来的。

他们的桌子，自然，位置非常完美。

“哥谭，”布鲁斯在他们入座时对他说道。他们的身影清晰地倒映在黑暗的玻璃窗上，点缀着城市的灯光。“感觉如何？”

“实话实说，韦恩先生，我本对它敬而远之。但从这儿看？美极了。”

韦恩似乎对他的反应感到惊喜。“夜晚确实隐藏了许多罪恶，”他回答，坐着解开了外套。

他看起来和宴会那晚一样干净利落；头发精致打理过，领夹与袖扣泛着金属光泽，然而亲切的笑容之外，眼神和肢体语言却透着同样的紧张感。这次——他看起来不是在全然防守，却很警惕。

考虑到他们上次相遇的情形，这并不意外。甚至是受欢迎的。克拉克不知道如果韦恩选择了魅力攻势，他该如何应对。

他把那令人不寒而栗的想法放在一边，浏览着菜单。韦恩对酒水的展示兴致缺缺，让侍酒师很不好过。（“这是个海鲜餐厅，点白葡能有多离谱？”）

没有价码。克拉克几乎能听到佩里例数着公司的开销，一边试着推测出这里价格最合理的菜。一个都没有，他的常识告诉他。韦恩也许向他投出了橄榄枝，不过克拉克没有心存半点幻想。韦恩并不特别喜欢他，很可能想从他这里得到点什么，他把克拉克带到这来，因为这超出了克拉克的舒适区。付出代价只是时间问题。

野生菌沙拉能有多贵？即使加了扇贝？对他来说应该还好。黑鲈鱼做主菜。还好。韦恩点了份完全不在菜单上的东西，让服务员和侍酒师一样不好过。好，非常好。

柔和的灯光打在韦恩不可思议的颧骨上，他对着服务员轻笑着。上帝，这可真不太好。

“所以，肯特先生，”韦恩说道，服务员从他手里接过菜单退了下去。“之前我读过你写的关于大都会为回收设施设立的税务基金处理不当的文章。”

“你记得那篇？”那是克拉克刚到星球日报做的最早的几篇文章之一，而且很可能是篇枯燥的例行公事的报道。“你真读过？全部？”

韦恩似乎意识到了自己的名声，至少对自己这方面的名声觉得很有趣。“唔，只读一半不太好，”他说。他用一根手指敲打着桌面。“我倒是记得你细致的研究给我留下了深刻印象。你有双善于观察的眼睛。”

克拉克热切希望韦恩不会把他挖去他公司的审计部门。“你能在那文章里发现些有趣的东西倒令我印象深刻。”

“谁不喜欢早餐时读读令人兴奋的市政欺诈丑闻？”

又来了，这种被轻嘲的感觉。真诚也许是最好的，也是最安全的回应，于是他笑笑，回答道，“谢谢您，韦恩先生，非常感谢您的夸奖。”

韦恩从容的接受了回应，举起酒杯祝酒。他的眼睛从克拉克握在高脚杯茎上的手指上弹开，跳到他的嘴唇，再跳到他的双眼。“为新闻调查。”

所以——不是嘲笑，更像是挑逗。克拉克不确定这好不好。这仍让他的胃像脆饼干一样扭成一团。“也为…书，”他回应道。

韦恩嘴角抽动了一下，好像并不是很想笑。他们轻轻地碰杯。

他们的餐到了。在毫无必要的摆弄好了餐巾后，克拉克把自己的智能手机放在了两人之间的桌面上。

“介意我录音吗？”这不太得体，尽管这是他来这里的最终目的，克拉克发现自己开始倚靠起自己的中西部口音。原谅这个小镇男孩吧，他所做的，他不晓得。“我知道这不太礼貌，但总比在餐桌上做笔记好些。”

韦恩低头看了看手机，皱起眉头。一瞬间克拉克敢发誓对方忘记了他们来见面是为了工作，不是娱乐，但之后韦恩摆出了一个略刻意的微笑。“开始吧。”

他等着克拉克设置好手机，然后开始滔滔不绝的讲起一道道开胃菜，而且一点也不像是在背诵事先准备好的台词。

克拉克准备的提问应付文章要求绰绰有余，他还是问了几个不太刁钻的问题——公司兼并的长远规划；与大都会图书馆协作运营项目的后备保障等等。韦恩对答如流。他也许在为宣传造势，但这是他全身心参与的事业。

在韦恩冷嘲热讽的坚硬外壳下，有一种少见的激情，超越了他通常面对的那些天衣无缝的废话，克拉克发现他想知道还有什么是他热情背后的动力。如果他把手伸过桌子触碰他的手背，唤起他们之间的链接，那么也许——

也许他会像宴会那晚一样无情的拒绝克拉克，仿佛面临着生死攸关的大事。

“我能问你个事吗？”餐盘被清走时，韦恩说道，手里拿着酒杯倾身向前。他续杯了好几次，明显放松了许多，虽然据克拉克观察他杯子的液面基本没怎么动。克拉克这边，已经被他紧张地小口喝着干掉了三分之二瓶。他在韦恩的注视下动了动，把它变成了轻轻欠身，好像喝醉了一般但还是装作全神贯注。

“也许是该你提问了，”他说。

“那天晚上，在卢瑟那儿。你在楼梯上抓住了我。”

克拉克又重新燃起全部希望。也许报道基金会只是个借口，他虽然极尽躲闪，他还是在想着他们的相遇。克拉克又啜了一口葡萄酒试图镇定自己。

“你有没有注意到别人？”

韦恩的声音礼貌地询问着，目光平稳坚定。感觉像是在试探，而克拉克除了诚实应答没有任何理由说别的。

“只有你，布鲁斯。”

他听到布鲁斯——该死。他听到韦恩呼吸滞住了，有什么从他脸上一掠而过，被他迅速掩饰，克拉克不知道他是因克拉克对他亲昵的称谓而不高兴，还是他不在乎这一点，而这才是真正惹恼他的地方。无论是什么原因，他的表情变得极为冷淡。他断开了眼神接触转而将目光移向克拉克肩膀上方，这并没像克拉克期待的那样让他松口气。

如果刚刚是个测试，那克拉克真是彻底搞砸了。

“对不起，韦恩先生。”克拉克感到沮丧极了。他很可能没法过这个坎，但他可以转移话题。“我没看见任何人。你为什么问这个？”

“咱们没必要拘泥礼节，可以叫我布鲁斯。”韦恩说。他肩膀松垮下来，但紧紧地盯着克拉克。“我问是因为卢瑟在我背后步步紧逼。”

“我不懂。这是为何？”

“有人侵入了莱克斯集团的服务器，搞了点间谍活动。斯塔格[Stagg]也受了点牵连，还有奎恩[Queen]，这造成了些公司间的紧张关系。韦恩集团自然不会采取这种卑劣的手段——”

“不不，当然不会。”

“——但这并不意味着莱克斯不会在这上面大做文章。他很惹人烦。”

“你想知道我有没有在那下面发现什么可疑人物。”

“对啦。”

他仔细回想着——他几乎没有注意到楼下那间有玻璃墙的房间，因为那天晚上只有一个人吸引了他全部的注意力。

克拉克僵硬地笑了笑。“只有你，布鲁斯。”

这次布鲁斯对他呵呵一笑。“我在找洗手间，”布鲁斯平滑的说着，没有明显的懊恼。“这是个公共酒吧的老问题。”

“很显然。”他感到事情有些不对劲。 _公共酒吧。_ 克拉克的手指敲着桌子边。

“怎么？”布鲁斯说。他的声音低沉。期待着。

克拉克倾过身点了点手机，终止了录音程序。布鲁斯略微抬起了眉毛。

“为什么关心商业间谍活动的某人会让自己的私密数据无人监管，没设安保，很容易接触，还光天化日的放在一场公共活动中心？”

“这——这是个好问题。”但没好到让他不对此生气，无论是什么原因。布鲁斯向后靠在椅子上，双臂交叉在胸前。“让你这么一说。”

“你觉得卢瑟在引某人上钩？”

“嗯。”布鲁斯的眼睛失去了焦点；他咬着拇指甲陷入了沉思。

“你觉得服务器上会有什么？”

一阵沉默。布鲁斯把拇指从嘴里挪开，说道，“不知道。”

“如果知道你会告诉我吗？”

布鲁斯的表情丝毫未变，很显然陷入了永久性面瘫。

“这是你邀请我来的真实原因吗？”

布鲁斯似乎粗略的想了想。“我与新闻界的关系很复杂，肯特先生，”他说。“这不是我邀请你来的原因，但我对你在这件事上的可能看法很感兴趣。”

“唔，”克拉克说。“很高兴我们澄清了这一点。”

布鲁斯勉强笑了笑。“坦白说，”他说。“这都是私底下的话——我想知道被盗信息的内容，我也想知道是谁拿走了它。”

而且他想让克拉克帮他找到它。对他调查性写作的奉承现在看来目的性很明显。显然，布鲁斯是那种只有有利可图时才会对克拉克的能力不吝溢美之词的人。

就好像昨天把蝙蝠钉在墙上的想法还不够糟糕似的，克拉克叛逆的想象力展示了韦恩可能从他更独特的能力中获益的几种方式。克拉克咬了咬脸颊。

“肯特先生，我们能在这里达成协定吗？”

“我不太确定。”

“甜点？”韦恩建议道。

“不了，谢谢。”

“没法忽悠你，”韦恩小声说。然后，更响亮清楚的冲克拉克说道：“那我们就直入主题吧。你要价多少？”

“你说什么？”

布鲁斯攥起餐巾扔到桌上。尽管今晚的他够和善，但他显然是个不喜欢被浪费时间的人。“找回数据同时让我的名字远离不可避免掀动起的媒体风暴。你要价多少。”

“韦恩先生——布鲁斯，”克拉克说道，努力有意识的让自己放松下巴。“我不会被收买的。如果这里有问题，我会尽自己所能报道事实真相——”

“好吧，不用金钱。”韦恩对自己行贿被拒丝毫不受影响。他可能都不认为这是在行贿。克拉克觉得，如果你足够富有到能用钱买到任何东西，没什么在合适金额的支票下解决不了的问题。“也许信息可以。如果你想搞独家新闻，我能给你个故事。你对蝙蝠感兴趣。我能告诉你关于蝙蝠的事。”他顿了顿。“这才是 _你_ 来这儿的真实目的，不是吗？”

克拉克缓缓呼了口气，摩挲着脸，尽量不让自己感到受辱。韦恩竟然以为他会为了那些未经证实的谣言出卖职业操守。在这一点上，只有傻瓜才会相信从他嘴里说出来的任何东西。

尤其现在他已经得到了蝙蝠相关的第一手情报，也很明白该如何再次吸引蝙蝠的注意。

“不，”他答道。“我不觉得我愿意做你肮脏的工作，韦恩先生。”

韦恩静默了一会，面无表情。然后，“那太遗憾了，”他用让克拉克脸红不已的口吻回答道，接着冲路过的服务生抬起下巴，比划着买单。他俩同时向单子伸出手，黑色的皮夹僵在两人桌子中间。

求你，克拉克想着。别让我当众出丑。

韦恩什么也没说，只抬起眉毛轻轻地拉着。克拉克只能死咬不放。“让我来买单。如果觉得困扰你可以去找星球日报会计部门理论。”

“如果你不打算在我身上做报道，那让我付款没什么错。”韦恩说，冲他挤出了一个神秘的V字形微笑。照片里可能看起来不错。“一般都这么干，不是吗？所以。我请客。”

克拉克摇摇头。“如果我不——韦恩先生，您主动做出邀请本已是付出。我不会不考虑这一点，只因为我们有，有…”

“道德冲突，”韦恩接过话，仍摆着那恐怖的微笑。他的手在皮夹上动了动。他们的手指碰到了一起。

一瞬间韦恩的整张脸上流露出一种纯粹的震惊，克拉克突然意识到他之前不愿握手的原因。他自己的呼吸也卡在了喉咙里，皮肤泛起阵阵颤抖的涟漪。强烈的联觉在他脑海里如银铃般作响。

克拉克着迷的看着他俩的电磁场在相互作用中鼓动着，闪耀着。韦恩突然松手放开了皮夹，浑身明显地颤抖了一下。

他 _确实_ 感觉到了。尽管他不喜欢，但他还是感觉到了，这——这非同小可。克拉克对此不能无动于衷。

“好吧，”韦恩平静地说，整理了下袖口。“随你便。”

  

*

克拉克肯特恐怕是布鲁斯遇到过的最耿直的记者了，他那理想主义的反驳如果不是那么让人愤怒，还是令人钦佩的。布鲁斯越是逼迫他，误导他，诱惑他，他越是确信肯特与水蛭的消失没有一点关系。这从几个层面来说非常可怕。

从高到低来说，首先，他得向阿福承认他错了。

其次，肯特对他的爱慕一定是真正的迷恋，不是一种假装，不过布鲁斯这位糟糕的晚餐伴侣可能给他浇了点冷水。肯特的新鲜感还是有吸引力的，但布鲁斯不想鼓励他。他觉得他早晚会发现他是个坏便士*；他了解这些麻烦的记者*。现在肯特已经嗅出了一丝诡计，他很可能会干涉。他会来管闲事。

今晚的发展有点事与愿违。

最要紧的是，如果布鲁斯还想找回水蛭盘，他需要找个新线索，不然他就不得不二次尝试窃取卢瑟的数据。他说服自己今晚只能捋一遍大都会图书馆嘉宾名单，试图发现某个心怀怨恨，计划掣肘的人，或者仅仅是出于机会主义。

肯特在漫长的电梯之旅中一直默不做声。布鲁斯看着他在电梯铜质内壁上投射的影子。他表情温和地沉思着，电梯门开似乎吓了他一跳。哥谭标准的夜晚天气伴着冰冷的雨水迎接了他们；呼出的气在空中形成团团白雾。他们走出酒店，在雨棚下等车。

“唔，本来可能会更糟，”肯特说道。

可能是酒后之言。布鲁斯斜眼看着他。“还能怎么糟？”

肯特给他摆了个扑克脸*，而布鲁斯却不情愿地被迷住了。他心里默数着诸多邀请他回家的灾难性后果为理由企图抵消这一点。今晚这想法不止一次闪过他的脑海，尽管他对让肯特变得过于亲密的想法十分谨慎。布鲁斯想知道肯特是否注意到了这一点，且就此对他的性格有什么看法。

“我不觉得你需要任何提示。”经过今晚的一切，肯特仍在微笑。“我知道你会给我设套。只想告诉你，我没有任何看低你的意思。”

“哦，得了吧，你有。我不在乎。”

他直言不讳，但也不是没有幽默感；布鲁斯拒绝相信他今晚留下了任何好印象。肯特真的太客气了，不为他自己着想。一辆出租车停了下来，他还在磕磕绊绊地热情地说着不完全令人信服的话反驳他，于是布鲁斯打开后门，让他上车。

“快午夜了，最好在你变回灰姑娘*之前赶紧回家吧。”

“很搞笑。”肯特透着点尴尬地微笑着，一只手扒在车门框上。他看起来还想说点什么，但他的表情还是在低头进车那一刻归为平静，反射的街灯让他的眼镜一片空白。“今晚谢谢你*，韦恩先生。”

缺少修饰词很明显。很好。“至少，希望你享受了美食，”布鲁斯说道。“什么时候再来一次吧。”

车门伴着肯特的大笑哐一声关上了，载着他进入了哥谭深夜拥堵的交通里。布鲁斯的车不久后便出现了，驾驶座上的阿尔弗雷德对他简短的点头致意。布鲁斯滑进后座里，松了松领带倒在靠背上，叹了口气。他用拇指懒洋洋地揉着指尖。

阿福咋了下舌头，从后视镜里盯着他，直到布鲁斯又叹了口气，系上了安全带。“我需要慈善晚宴的宾客名单，”他说道，好像这一开始就是他的主意。

*

经过今晚，布鲁斯迫不及待迎接着蝙蝠洞阴冷的环境。他把西装外套丢在椅背上，手里的一把袖扣领钉被叮叮当当倒在桌面上，发出钢镚一样的声响。阿福小心的把它们捡起收好，免得被混在工作室的小零件里，然后尽职尽责地拿着名单返回。

布鲁斯只看了一遍就把它丢在一旁。他认得里面绝大部分名字——与往常一样都是些艺术赞助人，社会名流和政客——那些他不认识的他简略地做了背景调查。除了几张停车罚单没有什么更严重的了。体面至极，或者非常谨慎。

布鲁斯揉了揉眼睛。“我们能不能搞到卢瑟的监控录像？”

“我想我们还有一个仅剩的代理器没被当场销毁，”阿福说道，“一旦我们连接上估计坚持不了多久。”

“我需要你能得到的所有宴会那晚的监控录像。服务楼梯的那个摄像头，时间10:15 pm之后的。”

“我会想办法的。”

布鲁斯把巧妙搞定安全协议的任务留给阿福。他今晚不在状态。他的耐心已被磨成了一根线，好像他整个晚上都在防守，而不是有条不紊地冒犯一个固执却又非常讨人喜欢的人。

“又罚下场了，” 阿福不久后咕哝到，“你要的监控拿到了，不过下次你再想翻竞争对手的旧账可需要给我个新马甲。”

“下次我给你找个好用的俄罗斯籍，”布鲁斯心不在焉地应和，手已经伸到阿福身前拿文件了。

他按着进度条扫过监控，直到看到楼梯上的自己，和身后的肯特。画面分辨率低，角度也不理想，但他能确认肯特抓住他手腕的那一瞬，他扭头面向他，然后——布鲁斯皱起眉头。角落里的时间显示一刻没停地走着；他们俩沉默的时间足足有六秒钟。

他不太能分辨自己脸上的表情。他的肢体语言让人困惑。他被彻底卷入了肯特的轨道。

布鲁斯深深喘了口气。他们的对话看起来比他记忆里的亲密很多，这本身就非常令人担忧，但还比不上穿着深红色衣服的女人在楼梯上从他们身侧走过去时那么令人震惊。他甚至一丁点都没有瞥到她。意识到当时的自己对周身的状况如此无知觉，让他醍醐灌顶。

布鲁斯切换窗口，表情严肃地浏览起自己整理的参会宾客人脸图像，但没找到任何符合黑头发的苗条女性。他无法清楚地看到她的脸。他重新播放了这段录像，倾身靠近，回放，重播，一次又一次。

她的脸刻意避开了摄像头，试图显得随意，好像别处的什么东西吸引了她的注意力。她经过肯特身边时，举起手扶了下她的发髻。她的头发一丝不乱，但这也意味着她的前臂遮住了她的脸，无法让他俩瞥到她的样子。

他暂停了录像，拿着他的嫌疑人清单，并花了令人痛苦的一小时在互联网媒体对事件的报道中检索，仔细查看照片说明，并将所有不穿红色衣服的人都剔除。最后只剩下了两个名字：大都会市长夫人，以及戴安娜普林斯，曾经的古董商，目前是巴黎卢浮宫的策展人。她似乎为了参加哥谭文物博物馆的活动特地来了场跨大西洋之旅，不过布鲁斯看不出她参加卢瑟慈善晚宴的目的。

她的目的也许暂不明朗，但布鲁斯知道自己该把钱压在哪。

“这才是个像样的侦探，”阿福说道，递给他一杯茶。“比……嗯，健康多了。”

“比什么？”布鲁斯说。

“我以为你会打断我，先生。”

布鲁斯转过椅子凝视着阿福不满的眼神。他腋下夹着一份报纸，布鲁斯知道接下来会怎样。“我一生都在跨越界限，阿尔弗雷德，”他说。“这没什么不同。我们不能再假装这只是打打杀杀了。我们面对的是脏弹。成百上千的伤亡，就要发生在哥谭。承受这个，紧接着——”布鲁斯让自己住了嘴。没必要提及黒零事件从而暴露自己的计划。“我需要这些信息，为得到它我将不择手段。我要动真格了。”

“一切也都不一样了，”阿福抿着嘴道。他把报纸丢在布鲁斯的键盘上；蝙蝠烙印出现在报纸头条的照片上。“这不是愈世良策，布鲁斯少爷。这是残忍。”

他等待着，以为布鲁斯会反驳他的话，但布鲁斯今晚什么都不想说。他把报纸推到一边，转身看着屏幕。

“晚安，”阿福看着布鲁斯明显是铁了心要让桌子上的茶放冰凉，默默说道，“如果可以的话，睡个好觉。”

*

清晨潮湿而阴冷，街灯倾斜地照映着大都会中心城的玻璃大厦。时间还很早；离太阳升起还有一个多小时，主路上没什么人影。

寂静的星球日报办公室几乎是令人放松的；在不可避免的每日新闻风暴来临之前是种难得的温和与宁静。克拉克边吃早餐边做了点份外调查。没有一家商业博客对所谓卢瑟-斯塔格-奎恩-韦恩的紧张关系有任何报道，但如果事情没有升级到被动攻击以上的程度，这也不是什么意料之外的事情。

他给露易丝留了一份墨西哥卷饼做早餐，以换取几个偷来的电话号码。现在指望会有人接电话还为时过早，所以他一边浏览着几篇商业博客的连锁报道一边清理着领带上的炒鸡蛋渣。

然后，就像正午的玛格丽特*一样不可避免，韦恩出现在了新闻里。他在和一个不知道名字的家伙冲镜头握手微笑，或者出现在宣传演讲中，过度夸张地比划着吹着牛皮。克拉克的浏览慢慢从专业报道过渡为最近的狗仔偷拍，在凝视着韦恩出现在各种闪瞎眼的活动中，伴着博人眼球的惊悚标题，身边的女伴无一例外地穿着露骨时终于回过神来。

克拉克停下来赶紧摸了摸自己的自尊心，关闭了剩余的六个浏览器标签。办公室忙碌的喧嚣逐渐充盈耳畔。外面，第一缕晨光让天际线泛起了鱼肚白，大楼下，交通开始喧闹起来，车喇叭像愤怒的鹅群一样叫着。他听见了露易丝发现卷饼的声音。

“你干啥了？”她冲他问道。

“没啥。”

“你打算做什么？”

“没什么，”他又回答道。他冲她安慰地笑笑，虽然明知这没法阻止她。“我只想做些礼貌性的问询，没什么可担心的。”

露易丝拾起他粘在显示屏一角的便利贴，冲着上面潦草写着的电话号码皱起了眉头。“我以为你在报道韦恩的书籍俱乐部，”她说。

“我在。这是别的事。”

“与韦恩有点关系？”

“是有点，”克拉克说。“昨晚很有趣。”

“听起来也是。这是斯塔格集团公关人员的号码。”

“的确。”

露易丝突然离开，半分钟后就又重新出现，手里拖着把椅子。“好吧，到底发生了什么，”她说，挨近他坐着，贴着他的手肘。“你在挖黑料还是他哄骗你给他做闲活？”

“他的黑料不用挖都找的见，”克拉克比划着。“全挂在网上，就像——额，不，可能也没什么重要的事。可能只需要多下点功夫，仅此而已。”

“是啊，听起来像在扯淡。”露易丝把手肘靠在克拉克桌子上。“我这忙不过来不会抢你的故事，所以如果你想告诉我细节，就赶紧说吧。”

“只是些公司间的小纷争，我觉得。有人宴会当晚偷了点卢瑟的数据。据说。”

“看来大男孩们想争抢小天才的商业机密。”露易丝皱着眉。“然后韦恩直接告诉了你这些？我知道他不是那群人里最灵光的，但我觉得他还是 _懂些_ 常识的。”

“是啊。他似乎非常想得到那些机密，以我的帮助。”

露易丝眯起了眼。“所以他觉得你，特别是，一个记者，可以帮助他拿到敏感机密，是因为？”

“因为我高超的调查，”克拉克说着，然后略尴尬的哑然，“技巧。”虽说当时知道是奉承话，但他没意识到它多有效地起作用了。布鲁斯称赞的温暖余韵犹存，尽管克拉克坚定地拒绝了他以及他不怎么合法的提议。

“而且他看得出来你喜欢他，”露易丝说。“你一旦给他帮忙，他就掌控了你的声誉。他会彻底把你控制住。他就是这种混蛋，克拉克。”

“不，我不觉得是这样，”克拉克说，这并不完全是一个反驳，但也不是什么重点。“我是说，是啊，他是有点唯利是图，但人人都知道他对整个（灵魂伴侣）话题上的不满有多深——”

等等。韦恩在慈善晚宴上的态度非常糟糕。克拉克试图争取认同时，他几乎是怒吼着回答的。为何突然间消减敌意，只是为了克拉克的专业知识，而且引入公共传媒会带来不必要的负担——而且在他有足够的钱请得起整个三州的私家侦探的时候？

“怎么？”

这个混蛋。韦恩觉得是 _他_ 偷了数据。

“我，额，能给我点时间吗？我想打几个电话。”克拉克说。“我发誓，我不会帮他的。”

“好——吧，那你自作自受咯。”露易丝哼着小调。她怀疑地抬抬眉毛，回到自己的办公桌前。“这煎饼最好物有所值。”

“这是阿尔伯克基最好的那家那里的。相信我，真没有什么不值的。”克拉克举起话筒，听着锡箔在拨号音上的沙沙声，和邮件手推车轮的吱吱声。珍妮在轮班；她微笑着把早间快递放在克拉克桌上。

他一边排在斯塔格企业的电话队列里等候，一边用一只手把邮件摊开。其中的一个信封比别的厚很多。他把话筒夹在肩膀上，先撕开了它。

一大本报纸掉了出来。克拉克将它展开，看到了哥谭自由出版社的头版和一些照片。

慢慢地，他挂断电话。 **蝙蝠的正义？** 大标题写着，问号抵消不了这毫无疑问的谴责语气。他从临时包裹里拿出照片。

一共有六张，都来自一具尸体。克拉克立刻认出了这个人。塞萨尔桑托斯[Cesar Santos]，性奴贩，被发现在哥谭一栋破旧的廉价旅馆里，被铐在暖气片上，像牲口般被烙了印。算是罪有应得，如果不是惩罚方式该受谴责。

他当然知道——蝙蝠的正义理念脱离了道德约束。这完全是以暴制暴，不是改邪归正。但看到他行为的后果仍是种深刻的震撼；直面一个大多数人几乎不相信存在的人产生的现实影响。

“天啊，”克拉克低声说。他的早餐在胃中翻滚。铁青色的蝙蝠印鲜明地烙在男人惨白的皮肤上。 **法官** ，愤怒的红色字迹潦草地写在照片下面的空白处。 **陪审团** ，下一张。 **刽子手** 。最后，用非常粗暴的笔迹将这非常尖锐的中心思想点明： **正义** ？

*

夜晚的街灯和舒展在云层中的月光令人感到舒心。除了他床头柜上的那盏小灯，克拉克让自己的公寓陷入一片黑暗。也许很晚了，但当他闭上双眼，集中注意力，他可以听到妈仍在农舍里走动，收音机的低语，和马克杯勺搅拌的叮当。

凄凉的心情躲得了一时，躲不了永远。

他推开一扇窗户，飞向了天空。不一会，他屈膝降落在一片被修剪过的麦田里。他皱着眉头，扭动着脚趾。忘记把鞋穿上了。大地在他脚下冰冻成霜。头顶上，浩瀚无垠的星空如洒落的无数针尖般绚烂。

农舍厨房打开的窗户里仍旧透着温暖的微光。他飘过去，在窗台上折起双臂。“嘿，妈。”他说。

他的妈妈在桌子旁，捧着一杯热腾腾的可可。厨房柔和的温暖和巧克力的味道击中了他，让他陷入了深深的怀恋。他痛苦地深吸了一口气。这才是家的精髓，大都会永远都无法望其项背。

“克拉克！”她笑着说，那笑容能点亮整个夜空。她急忙起身，打开后门。她的视线从他裸露的脸蛋，到他只套了袜子的双脚，又回到他脸上，然后张开双臂紧紧地拥抱住了他。“出什么事了？”

“没事，”克拉克埋在她发丝里说道。她一定看了新闻报道。所有人都在看新闻报道，不过他觉得她会原谅他在这点上有所保留。“我很好。一切都好。”

她将手放在他肩膀上，直起手臂推开他，给他摆了个表情。好吧，也许她不会。“现在，我知道你不是因为听到我在做可可才大老远过来的。”

“就是为了这个才来的，”克拉克心虚地咧嘴笑着说。她把水壶放回炉灶上，从架子上给他拿了个马克杯。“我也知道你什么时候烤巧克力蛋糕。我只有这么多意志力啦。”

妈妈一点也没被他糊弄过去。“就当是减减压，”她说，“跟我聊聊。”

他坐下时，她把马克杯递给他。可可里面溶着好多小棉花糖。他的掩饰肯定比他自己以为的糟糕多了。妈妈紧挨他坐着，她的头发蓬松而灰白；厨房柔和的阴影挑出她眼睛和嘴角的细纹。它们每年都更深一点，克拉克想着，突然对她的脆弱生出一阵恐慌。有时他——确切来说，他不会遗忘，他只是尽量不去想，除了当他感到压力或焦虑的时候。她不会永远留在他的身边。

他啜了口可可，又深吸了口气，听起来更像是在叹息。这样的他帮不到任何人。

“哦，克拉克，宝贝，”他的妈妈说道，一只手覆上他握在马克杯上的手。

他勉强为她笑了笑。“对不起。我——哎，我不想聊这个。不是现在。不过我想。我能不能问问关于你和老爸的一些事？”

“哦，当然。”她说道，她太好了，克拉克几乎无法忍受。

“你们初遇的那会，”克拉克缓缓地说，不知从何说起。“你知道吗？”

“我和你爸，我们很普通的相爱，”她想了想，说道。“没有一见钟情，没有火花四溅，不像他们说的那样。也许我们彼此命中注定，但我无论如何也不可能知道。我们得彼此磨合。这就是你消沉低落的原因吗？”

克拉克耸耸肩。“除了那些显而易见的，我想。”

“你想念露易丝？”她说，她的手伸进了他的臂弯。

“是啊，有时候。但不是因为这个。”他挑起一块半融化的棉花糖放在嘴里，让它在他的舌头上融化完，然后继续道。“我遇到了一个人。但情况很复杂。”

“唔，你手头上的事已经够多的了，”她说。“爱从来不简单，克拉克。无论人们多么努力地想把它变成那样。”

“这不是爱，”克拉克说，惊讶于自己听起来有多苦涩。

妈妈同情地看着他。“但你希望它是？”

“我不知道。他有点像个混蛋。”

“他？”她说，用手掌捧起他的脸颊，转过他的脸来看着她。“哦， _克拉克_ ，这就是你在担心的吗？你知道那对我一点都不重要。”

“不，我知道，”克拉克笑着对她说。他能感到自己的耳朵还是在慢慢变红。“我知道。实话说这是最不困扰我的部分。”

“要不我再给咱俩来一杯巧克力，然后你把剩下的都告诉我。”

“上帝啊，从何说起，”克拉克说，一边妈妈又在忙着弄水壶了。“他——唔，首先，他出了名的不相信灵魂伴侣。”

“出了名的？”

“他是个公众人物，我猜你可以这么说。我们相遇在一个我被派去报道的慈善宴会上，结果一起吃了顿晚餐。他很糟糕，不过我觉得他是在刻意敷衍我，你知道。”

妈妈透过水壶里飘出来的蒸汽看着他。“他办到了？”

韦恩可能把自己表现得像个无所顾忌，厌腻享乐，有点粗俗的人，但他并不像他看起来那般透明，而且远比人们想象的聪明得多。而且，克拉克总感觉韦恩想用牙齿把他撕碎。

他揉了揉脸蛋，和嘴唇。“没太成功，”他说。

“唔，他不可能是个彻底的混蛋，因为你听起来喜欢他到足以关心起他的人品，”她说。

“也许吧，”克拉克说。“也可能只是因为他不像另一个家伙一样那么不可救药。”

水槽那边传来一声勺子掉落的声响。“ _另一个_ ？”

克拉克试着冲她吃惊的脸咧嘴傻笑，但感觉更像是愁眉苦脸。从她担忧的表情看，恐怕看起来也是。“我感受到了——”他两只手比划着：火花四溅，“——一样的感觉，与蝙蝠。”

“蝙蝠？”

“产自哥谭。”

“哥谭的蝙蝠？”至少她看起来不那么担忧了。她开始笑了起来。“一个传说的妖怪，克拉克？”

“他是个人，妈。穿着紧身衣。”还是个愤怒至极的暴力犯罪专家，无论他的样子多么惹人嘲笑。

“唔，我不觉得你有任何可诋毁他的余地，”她一边递给他一个新杯子，一边说道。

克拉克噗嗤一笑，接受了这实至名归的回击。“总之，”他说，“除了，你懂得。这就是发生在我身上的事。仅仅试图缕清自己的感受就够让我压力倍增了。”

“我的甜心宝贝，你一直都这么浪漫多情，”她说，拂过他额前的头发。“记住，一切都取决于你自己怎么想。别孤注一掷地让自己经历心痛，你知道你一直都有选择的权利。”

克拉克叹了口气。“我觉得在这方面我与别人有点不同，”他说。“我不知道，妈——”

一个时区之外，他听到了尖叫着的轮胎和砂石被低碾过的摩擦声，还有高性能引擎的轰鸣。一声急促的叫喊划破了哥谭沉郁的夜晚。

“——好了，我得走了。”他把她从桌子上转了起来，亲吻着她的脸颊，和她紧握住他脸颊的手。“爱你，好吗。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

*

一个权力真空区出现在哥谭码头附近的犯罪集团网络中——一个由桑托斯[Santos]的被捕及随后被谋杀所留下的空洞，对此蝙蝠既没时间也没资源产生任何特殊的感觉。桑托斯是个小喽啰，但食物链下层总有更多的人为了争取新的地位而拼命。不断升高的地位可带来更多的安全感。

蝙蝠若不充分利用集团内斗来铲除科尼亚杰夫[Knyazev]的交易网络就太愚蠢了。这就是为什么他刚刚撞毁了一艘停在船坞里的豪华游艇，企图追捕一辆越野车，里面满载着争吵不休的喽啰们，正不停地用.45手枪打他的轮胎。他也许较以往欠些谨慎，但他现在心情不是很好。

他猛踩了一下手刹，转了个90度的小弯进入仓库间的一条旁路，然后再次变道至主路。港口的布局将会迫使他们转入一条邻近的路，而他将在那里截住他们，还有四秒，三秒，二——

蝙蝠车前灯扫过一个人，站在路正中间，侧着身对着他。蝙蝠全凭本能猛踩刹车——几分之一秒后才意识到那是超人本人，脊背挺直，傲然站立，仿佛他生来就有资格霸占蝙蝠即将进入的空间。他的披风如战场上的旌旗一样飘扬在他身后。

车轮在柏油路上尖声划过；蝙蝠车像鱼尾一样被瞬间弹开，在他徒劳的握紧方向盘试图转弯时扭伤了他的肩膀。他做出最后的努力试图绕过这固执的拒绝他妈该死让道的外星人，但一秒后剧烈的撞击就冲上了他的脊柱。超人就这样扭个屁股把他弹进了一个集装箱里，在撞击回弹的一刹那间，他的表情冷酷无比。

蝙蝠车从集装箱上弹开，旋转着绕了一个大弯，最后卡在了龙门起重机的一个钢桩上。

他的耳边充斥着压变形的金属发出的咯吱声，一系列系统状态失灵的哔哔报警声，和他自己粗重的呼吸声。他瞥见了仪表盘上自己惊恐的白眼。

他的右手被紧紧的卡在驾驶座边框和制动器底座之间。他闷哼着试图把手拉出来，没能成功，还疼痛难忍。感觉至少有两根手指骨折了。他解开臂铠的搭扣；皮手套有足够的空间让他能从被压碎的金属中把手拿出来。在闪烁的仪表灯光下，他能看到自己的手指已经肿了起来，关节处开始泛起淤青。好极了。这下他一周都不能给自己系鞋带了。

如果他能活到那个时候。挡风车顶被掀起，伴着金属撕裂的尖利声响被从液压铰链中拔了出来，扔到了一边。蝙蝠在自己被毁成壳的蝙蝠车里站了起来，直面这位愤怒的神祗。

“你需要停下来，”超人说。他背靠码头的探照灯，脸上的阴影雕刻出他的颧骨。“人们正在死去。”

他通情达理地说道。这个道貌岸然的混蛋。布鲁斯能背诵出每一个大都会中在这位横冲直撞的重锤意识体下失去生命的人的名字。

他双拳紧握；狂怒下的他几乎感觉不到疼痛。他狠狠瞪着超人，心想今晚，或者不久之后的一晚，他的脸将是他看到的最后一样东西。

“伪君子，”他说道。

超人的脸从雷鸣般肃穆的皱眉中放松下来，变成了某种关心的表情。“你受伤了，”他说。他的声音如熔化的铸铁；浸入布鲁斯的皮肤，温暖而又危险，他突然意识到，即将发生的一切是多么不可避免。

当超人的指尖拂过他裸露的手腕时，布鲁斯的整个身躯颤抖了一下，呼吸被生生滞在了喉咙里。脑海里，丧钟正鸣*。

“不，”他说道。惊悚的现实感降临在他身上。他从来没相信过，并且打心底热切地期望着，能继续不相信下去，然而面对着活生生的证据他除了认同这苦涩的真相，别无选择。

他当然不配拥有另一个人类。他本该明白，他只可能与怪胎为伍。

“你的手指骨折了，”超人说道。他声音的回响沿着布鲁斯的脊椎蜿蜒而下扩散至他的全身。

“别碰我，”他徒劳地说着。超人已经把手滑向了他的前臂，缓慢而坚定地扭转过来，样子就像在拿捏一只受惊的动物。布鲁斯被触到的皮肤像针尖一样刺痛，他冒出一身汗。一个错误的动作他就可能将布鲁斯的骨头捏成粉末，或者将他的手臂从肩臼中脱出，但他清醒地意识到自己正体验的身体反应并不是恐惧。

“我本猜想这会，额。我们是…”超人认命地说着，叹了口气。他的手指动了动，轻柔地按在布鲁斯手腕处纸一般薄的皮肤上；他静脉中的血液以几分之一毫米的距离在超人指尖下流淌着。外星人抬头看向他，眉头皱了起来。“…你还好吗？”

他在检查他的脉搏，布鲁斯模糊地意识到。他的心脏莫名急切地在胸腔中撞击着。他感觉自己像是被逼进了角落里，背抵高墙，走投无路。

“关你什么事，”他从牙缝里磨出一句。他甩手挣脱。超人让了他，尽管他只需攥紧手掌就能徒手将布鲁斯紧紧拷住。这对他易如反掌——将世界，连带着布鲁斯一起，屈服于他的意志之下。

“我来是为了阻止你，但这不意味着我希望看到你受伤，”超人说道。“我了解你的能力，但你仍与任何人一样是血肉之躯。”

“任何人，除了你。”布鲁斯的手传来阵阵钝痛。听到对方指明自己并非完美，欠于所衷*，他咬紧牙关，怒意折骨般冲冠而出。“告诉我。你会流血吗？”

超人看起来像是吃了一惊，竟然。布鲁斯伸出完好的那只手——他带着手套的手——一把握住了对方的脖子。他能感觉到超人的咽喉肌肉在吞咽时的蠕动，感觉到他的血液奔涌跳跃着，一如布鲁斯自己的一样。他的瞳孔散大。他简直就像个真人*。

“蝙蝠，”外星人说道。

他的嘴动了动，却无话可说。也许他本要下个最后通牒，但他却轻而易举地将自己从布鲁斯的手中挣脱，向车后退了一步，悬停在柏油路面上方。一股上升气流舔舐起他的披风。

“下次，”他说，又重重地咽了口气，转过了身。啊，布鲁斯心想。终于来了。“下次他们再照起蝙蝠灯的时候，别去。*”

他回头看了布鲁斯一眼，然后跃起升空，直入云霄。打破音障的音爆声在布鲁斯身体里回响着。

*

布鲁斯全身被汗水浸透，摘下头罩后，汗水沿着发丝滴落下来。他立刻被蝙蝠洞的寒冷空气浇了个透，但这也意味着他开始冷的发抖了。他草草包扎了下手指，干吞了几片止痛药，扯下剩余的制服，摇摇晃晃地上楼倒在了他的床上。

在那里，他急促地，几乎神志不清地自慰着。他很快激烈地高潮了，那让他一瞬间不省人事。他躺在那里喘着粗气，渐渐等待理智上线。

好吧，他想着，从床上爬起来。让我们理智地分析一下。他无视了游荡在湖边别墅落地窗上自己颓废的身影，跌跌撞撞地走进了浴室。

如果他假定灵魂伴侣——他几乎无法不带一丝厌恶之情地想着这个词——如果灵魂伴侣作为一种现象存在，那么，根据定义，每个个体只可能与一个人以这种方式关联起来。 _一个_ 伴侣。单数名词。布鲁斯与两个截然不同的人都经历了这令人费解的一幕这一事实提示了以下几种可能性之一。

要么：多元伴侣是个罕见的，未被纳入的自由变量（好像事情还不够复杂一样）。

或者：肯特是他的…分配伴侣，而布鲁斯对超人的反应要么是由于他对他持续已久的关注造成的性心理短路（在几个层面上让人不舒服），要么就是某种无法预料的外星生物学反应（在更多的层面上让人更加不舒服）。

或者：超人是他躲不过的十字架*，而他只是恰好在通常意义下被肯特吸引（叹气）。

或者——这是他个人偏爱的结论——压力和疲倦正让他付出代价，他无法相信自己对肯特或者超人反应的真实性，然后这整个概念仍旧可以被归因为贺曼公司*的营销策略（不过这不是他想想就能让这成为事实的）。

他拧开淋浴，分出一绺心思懒洋洋地想着肯特，这一看起来越来越有吸引力的选项。他突然，鲜明地，回忆起他把肯特逼迫在哥谭小巷的砖墙上的一幕。

布鲁斯低吟着，将额头靠在浴室冰冷的砖墙上，心想他可能还是得，再做一遍。

*

严格来说，克拉克按时上交了自己关于哥谭巨人队的那篇报道，但他会是第一个承认文章质量欠佳的人。佩里毫无保留地同意这一点，这就是为何他被甩给了一则关于商业应酬的报道，如果不完全是在线发表，将被毫不意外地分配到广告中间不足两英寸的小专栏里，在这之后他才被允许继续报道韦恩。

这工作主要包括在装饰华丽的大理石休息室里闲逛个几小时，等候着高傲势利的酒店经理们，这并不是他记者生涯遇到的最辛苦的差事，但绝对是最无聊的之一——有时还很令人困惑。一段时间后这些高级酒吧全都混在了一起。这是亚特华德[the Atwater]还是世纪酒店[the Centennial]来着？他看了一眼自己苏打水附带的纸巾上的标识。大酒店[The Grand]。对。

一个手提包落在了他饮料旁的柜台上。

“打扰了，”包的主人说道。克拉克抬起头，看到一个梦幻般美丽的女人，身着一袭深红色的摩托夹克，踮脚跨坐到他身旁的高脚凳上。“我可以和你谈谈吗？”

“额，嗨，”克拉克说道。这立马激起了他的好奇心，一个友善的微笑不会有什么不妥。“当然。”

“你认识布鲁斯韦恩。”

克拉克的微笑在他能控制住前萎了下去。“谁不认识他呢？”

“我是说，你与他很熟。我看见你与他说过话。”

“他从不缺人等着与他说话，”克拉克说。她看起来不像是要八卦地逼问他，但如果她是，克拉克恐怕没法忍住不哈哈大笑。他不知道她是不是在慈善宴会那晚看到过他们——他希望知道自己需要做多少“合理的推诿”才够用——但他猜测她并没有认真听。她打开手提包，皱着眉头翻找着什么。

“该放到我的口袋里呢，”她道歉道，接着脸上绽开了笑容。“啊，在这里。”

她拿出了一个墩厚的黑色设备，看起来像一款过时的2005年款不知名的MP3播放器，并把它滑过酒吧柜台递给了他。克拉克一眼就看出这是什么，但他还是拾起它仔细查看着。

“这是他的，”她说。“那里面有我想要的东西，但我不能解密数据。我觉得他可以，不然他也不会费心去偷。”

“等等，”克拉克说。“你从哪得到的这个？”

“从莱克斯集团的服务器上，”她说，就好像克拉克问了一个非常显而易见的问题——从技术上讲，也的确是。“在大都会图书馆慈善募捐会上。还记得吗？”

所以，是在慈善晚宴。这比烛光晚餐约会给了他更多的斡旋空间，尽管这已不是他所关心的内容，因为显而易见她不会将他的大头照贴满 _哥谭小报_ 的头版头条——而且借此，他终于确认了他一直以来怀疑的猜测。

“好吧，”克拉克说，揉着额头。这不是最令人震惊的结论，但他对此并不感到多高兴。“我不能拿这个。我没法还给他。”他把偷数据的玩意儿又滑回给她。

“为什么不能？”她说，又把它推了回来，直到碰上了他的手指。“这是他的东西。”

“我知道，他一直在寻找这个。”他说道。“你是谁？”

“我的名字叫戴安娜。”

“戴安娜。他已经认为是我偷了这个。”

“从另一个窃贼那里偷，算是偷吗？*”

“尽管你对待赃物的哲学方法论让我很感兴趣，但我觉得由我归还可没法洗脱掉我的罪名。”克拉克说。“为什么你自己不去还？”

“因为拿走它的人是我，”她简单地说。“我猜他不会对我存有任何好感，况且我仍然有求于他。我不认为这是个充分的筹码。”

“他对我也没多少善意。”

“我在楼梯上路过你们的时候，你们看起来挺亲密的啊。”

克拉克摇了摇头。他明白当时他们俩看起来是什么样，互相倾身靠近像是在互倾秘密。那看起来不是信任，至少也是友谊的暗示，尽管现实并非如此。

戴安娜容忍地叹了口气，向四周扫视了一眼。“我本不想走到这一步，不过，”她说着，双手环握住他的手腕。她坚定的目光与他视线相交，乌黑深邃的双眼紧紧注视着他。“看来我必须要说服你了。”

“哦。额。听着，你很漂亮，可我不——”

他试图举起她的手，但他没法挣脱她的束缚。她的力量与他旗鼓相当，至少以他可以在工作日午餐时间，在一间不太繁忙的酒店吧台上使用的力量来说。

克拉克让自己一动不动。

“我知道你是谁，”戴安娜低语着。“请求你，我以盟友的身份向你请求。我…我非常想得到这设备上的东西。”

“你是谁？”克拉克再次向她问道，语气相比之前动摇了许多。

“我是天堂岛的戴安娜。”

“天堂岛，”克拉克重复道。他不知道那是哪儿，但他知道那不可能是哪儿。“不是氪星。”

“不是氪星，”戴安娜说着，声音中饱含着真挚的同情，克拉克感到自己的眼角溢出了泪水。然后她倾身靠近，脸上的笑容绽放出光芒。“你想多聊一会吗？我再给你买杯苏打。”

*

布鲁斯没完全恢复意识之前先感觉到了痛。他卷起身子下床进入厨房，在那里阿福让他坐在高脚椅上，用夹板为他好好固定了手指，喂给他足够的浓咖啡和阿司匹林，使他能独立工作。天际，黎明悄然逼近，一切安然而沉静；阿福正喜欢在此时进行急救包扎，以及向布鲁斯投递责难的眼神。

“我看到车了，”阿福说道，摆弄着布鲁斯的手指，没理睬他自齿间溢出的嘶叫。“我想也没必要问什么了。”

布鲁斯绝对要开始头疼了，就在他后脑勺正中间。他肩膀僵硬，骨头里清晰地刻印着蝙蝠车撞在超人腰侧时的冲击力。“不，”他说。“昨晚。我遇见他了。”

阿尔弗雷德暂停了手中的动作。“啊，原来如此，”他说，然后继续按压医疗胶带。“好了。至少一周不能击拳。”

“没问题。我可以调整一下跆拳道的技法。也许可以复习一下压力点。”

“布鲁斯少爷，”阿福尖刻地说。

“三天。”

“一周。”

“五天。”

“一周。你一小时后有董事会，而且那里的研发部门你也该去出现一次了。现在告诉我，当这不幸的事故降临的时候，布鲁斯韦恩在做什么？”

“不确定。”布鲁斯站直身子，在回卧室的路上添满了自己的咖啡。疼痛仍在他意识边缘游走。“什么听起来像是个不错的中年危机？”

“当义警，”阿福建议道。

布鲁斯对使用一只胳膊穿衣服很有经验，所以只是领带给他带来了点麻烦。他努力整理着松垮的温莎结试图让它更得体些，阿福在一旁节制地纵容着他，直到布鲁斯叹了口气，皱着眉头认了输。

“所以，”阿福低声说着，将领结系整齐。“他是你一直害怕的那样吗？”

他感受着超人握在他手腕上的手，胸口像受了内伤一般疼痛着。

“更甚。”布鲁斯说。

*

布鲁斯在会议中途收到了私人助理发来的一条信息，伴随着一串响亮的电话铃声，因为布鲁斯韦恩不会为任何人将手机静音。正读着自己满满当当的幻灯片的高级助理停顿了足够长的时间，布鲁斯不太真诚的道了个歉，走出了会议室。

肯特想再次与他见面。他这次应该让格蕾丝来做安排，正如他上次本该做的那样，但她还是直接给了对方自己的号码——

 _？_ ，他发信息给肯特。

 _今晚见面_ ，肯特三十秒后就超积极地回复过来。 _星球日报旁的杜蕾酒吧，晚_ _7_ _点？_

无论是为什么，这得等等了。布鲁斯今晚已有安排。

_通知得太晚。周六可以。_

_没问题。一样的时间地点。_

布鲁斯回了个肯定答复，然后才意识到他甚至都没问肯特见面的缘由。

“上帝，”他嘟囔着，把手机撂回口袋，直了直夹克，调整了表情，一半心思听着会议进程，一半心思想着那最终也没发出去的信息： _你到底想从我这得到什么？_

 

*

“你那有个属于我的东西。”

玻璃展示柜上戴安娜普林斯沉思的表情预示她可能有话要为自己说。布鲁斯挽住她的手臂，企图把她引到更私密的地方好说话，但她灵巧地转过肩膀，像股青烟一般从他手中挣脱。

这一招动作优雅，且训练有素。无论她是谁，她曾受过武术训练。这有点超出了他的预期。她转身过来时，布鲁斯冲她微笑着，她微微抬起眉毛，礼貌地问询着。

“韦恩先生？”她说。

这次，布鲁斯为她伸出了自己的手臂。她的视线从他的脸扫过她的手指——不再戴着夹板，经历了午餐时与三明治包装纸的一场短暂决斗，但绝对还泛着淤青——然后把手臂放进了他的臂弯里。

“正如我说。”他们穿行在博物馆的赞助人们之间；穹顶吊灯的金色光芒与闪耀的钻石和金色亮片交相辉映；水晶高脚杯中的香槟嘶嘶冒着泡。“你那有个属于我的东西，我想要回来。”

“你我都心知肚明那东西并不属于你，”戴安娜轻巧地说道。“无论怎样，不在我这儿。”

布鲁斯让他们俩止步于另一个展示柜旁——亚历山大大帝之剑。据称。“咱们别玩游戏了，”他说。

“是谁在玩？”她整了整他的领结，倾身靠近他的耳边低语；她几乎不用踮起脚尖就做到了。她身上的异域熏香让布鲁斯联想到某处遥远而炽热的海滩。“我把它给了你的朋友。”

*

周六晚上的杜蕾酒吧通常十分拥挤，但现在时间还早，克拉克还不必为自己占领的桌位展开辩护。他读完了酒吧墙上框起来的所有 _星球日报_ 头版，包括所有小字注解，他的第一份饮料快喝完了，一篮薯条在渐渐变冷，墙报之间悬挂的大钟向七点一刻摆动着。

他开始喝他给韦恩叫的第二杯啤酒——他在这呆的时间越长越让他看起来像个半吊子酒鬼——然后决定给露易丝打个电话。如果韦恩在她挂断前还不出现，那就让他自己找时间联系克拉克吧，如果他还想要回自己的间谍设备。

“你得停止在约会中途给我来电话，”露易丝说。“可能令人不愉快，知道吗？”

“这不是个约会，”克拉克机械地回复道。“他人都还没到呢。”

露易丝叹了口气。“听着。真正对你感兴趣的家伙完全有能力按时到场并全情投入。你该有自己的底线，克拉克。”

“这不是个约会，”克拉克又重复了一遍，“我只是要把一个东西还给他而已。”

“嗯哼。你觉得他一个习惯了餐桌上皱皱鼻子就能让酒店少颗米其林星的家伙会出现在杜蕾？杜蕾是不是连个星等都没有？”

“我真心希望没有，”克拉克嚼着一叉子薯条说着。“我要让他像我上次在湖畔俱乐部一样享受享受。”

正当克拉克嘴里塞得满满当当，恰好这时，当然，韦恩终于出现了。他看起来如此普通，当他在隔间对面落座时克拉克几乎没认出他来。他穿着蓝色牛仔裤和一件长毛绒大衣，里面是一件起皱的领扣衬衫。他的头发被凛冽的寒风吹得到处都是。

尽管身着一身希尔斯休闲款，他的微笑比起问候更像是一个警告。

“哦，嘿，我得挂了，”克拉克对着手机嘟囔着。

“我该拿你怎么办，小镇男孩？好了，回聊，祝你好运。”

“没我就先开始了？”韦恩说道，眼睛瞅着他这边的几小瓶啤酒。

“你来晚了。”克拉克把手机放回口袋。韦恩的设备沉甸甸地呆在里面，不过也许他们该先解决掉开场白。“希望你不介意。”

“一点也不。”他完全没给出任何自己迟到的解释，却四处看着像是在寻找服务生。

“我——给你拿杯饮料，”克拉克说着迅速站了起来。如果韦恩打发掉悲惨的服务生张嘴要拿酒水单，他不确定他能活过这份尴尬。“啤酒？”

“要更硬一点的，”韦恩说道，克拉克发现他能用最轻微的变格让任何东西听起来下流不堪。克拉克走到吧台时基本控制住了自己的表情，却在意识到自己必须要完全推测出韦恩想要的是什么时又失了色。在拿着一杯加冰苏格兰威士忌回到他们的隔间时他已然陷入了恍惚神游*。

韦恩大度地接过了饮料，用一只戴着手套的手——黑皮，很可能还很柔软，这使克拉克联想到了蝙蝠，他制服下的拳头，和他握住自己脖子的手指。无论命运和自己的性欲对此怎么想，克拉克决定对此不感兴趣——除却蝙蝠作为新闻头条的潜力，和他作为一个必须要被阻止的罪犯以外。

尤其当他已经有韦恩要对付的时候。他真是倒霉透了，各种意义上。

“不准备久留？”克拉克问道，点头示意着他的大衣和手套。

“取决于我来这的原因。”韦恩转了转酒杯，里面的冰块叮当碰响。他的神色掠过一丝担忧。“我猜这不是个社交邀请。”

但他考虑过这种可能性，还是选择出现了。克拉克想着，心里浮出一股暖意。这几乎能让他在间谍设备这件事上放过他。几乎。他从口袋里拿出设备将它放在桌子正中间。

韦恩看了它一眼，然后看着他。没出手拿。

“不是我偷的，”克拉克告诉他。

“我知道。是戴安娜普林斯。一个美人儿，来自欧洲，惊人的肩膀。我说的对吗？”

“我没法确定她的口音，”克拉克谨慎地说道。“但，是啊。如果你知道她，你本可以让我免去之前这整个一遭。”

“那时的我不知道，”韦恩说道。“我急需尽早收回水蛭，而我以为是你拿了它。”

“是啊。”克拉克叹了口气。“我也猜了个八九不离十。”

韦恩终于拾起了设备。他把玩着它，还恬不知耻地装出好奇的样子。“这绝对不是韦恩科技的产品，我能确定地告诉你这一点。我也不觉得这是奎恩的风格——”

“听着，别在靴子上撒尿说下雨了，韦恩先生。我知道这东西是你的。”

韦恩抬头向他瞥了一眼，一脸极感兴趣的样子。“这回复够接地气的。我喜欢。”

“你能不能——”克拉克挫败地举起双手。“对我单刀直入，就五分钟。求你了。”

“对你单刀直入，”韦恩完完整整地重复道。

“戴安娜在寻找一个一战时期的照片底板。她认为你的水蛭里有什么能帮她找到它。听起来这不像是什么与商业机密有关的信息。”

听起来倒像是韦恩对文物和艺术品复原有涉足，尽管是私底下，匿名的且游走在法律灰线，或者可能仅仅是为了图个爽——但克拉克会等着他不再每每装糊涂，再选择相信他说的话。

“真不像，不是吗？”韦恩温和地回复道。“我猜里面真有可能会有几篇历史性的重要文件。”

这次的他听起来模棱两可，而不是明目张胆地撒谎——他的心跳至少是平稳的。甚至是慵懒的。克拉克可以轻易地相信他对设备上的信息一无所知。

“我向戴安娜保证过会为她找到照片，”他说。

“你是不是习惯向那些你几乎不认识的人做承诺？尤其是它还需要你向另一个你也几乎不了解的人寻求帮助？”

“通常不会，”克拉克说。“但我觉得你会帮我的。这是你欠我的。”

无论‘这’是指归还水蛭还是从始至终的这一切，克拉克让他自己定夺。

“是吗。”韦恩笑起来的时候，眼角泛起了皱纹——终于，一个真正的，货真价实的微笑，虽然他的脸不太自然，仿佛并不适应这种表情。

这让克拉克可以轻松地把前臂抵在桌面上，稍稍倾身，然后与他目光相接。“布鲁斯，”他用低沉柔软，却并不确切的乞求语气说着。“求你。”

布鲁斯的饮料停在了他送往嘴边的途中，脸上还带着一样真诚的笑容。“我们离开这里怎么样，”他说道，仰头喝干了剩余的酒，喉结在漫长的吞咽中蠕动着。“这地方到处都是记者。”

*

 

夜晚的空气中充盈着雪。他们走到街上时，克拉克拉起了他的外套，呼吸凝结成一片清爽的白雾，一边假装冷的发抖。门在他们身后关上，遮掩住音乐声，人声和玻璃器皿的喧嚣；城市晚间交通的喧哗渐渐弥漫在他们之间，汽车轮胎在冻结的雪水上发出咯吱的声响。

“今晚谢谢你，”布鲁斯说，这本是回敬之言，却无讽刺之意。他冲克拉克咧嘴一笑。酒吧标识的霓虹灯光与湖畔俱乐部那晚的相去甚远，但没人告诉布鲁斯的颧骨这两者有何不同。

“整整半小时。”克拉克跟着他走向最近的出租车站。“不用客气。我们保持联系？”

布鲁斯沉默着走了几步，然后抓住克拉克的胳膊让他们突然停了下来。克拉克转过身，正准备问他这回又有什么事，但布鲁斯脸上的表情并不是克拉克以前见过的。他极其肃穆；没有勾起的眉毛和翘起的嘴角。这让他看起来惊人地深不可测。

“如果我请你与我一起回家，”他说，“你会吗？”

克拉克看着布鲁斯冬大衣下紧绷的肩膀，他发丝间晶莹的雪花。他掩映在街灯阴影下的眼睛。他如何静如磐石般地站立着。克拉克曾分出一绺（或几绺）心思想象过这会如何发展。在他的想象里布鲁斯总是更夸张做作些，但这只是为了让他的假想平添几分真实色彩。克拉克的胃缓缓地翻了个身。

“看情况，”他说。“这是一个假设性的提议吗？”

布鲁斯将手抚上克拉克的肩膀，扫去假想（或真实）的雪尘，扯了扯他大衣的领子。“不，”他说。“我在邀请你。”

克拉克让自己稍倾身，照他想的样子；他被鼓励的样子。“为什么？在此之前你对我并没多大兴趣。”

布鲁斯向街道深处望去，一瞬间表情更加难以揣测。“我不喜欢混淆工私。”他说。

“这显然不是实情。”

“通常，的确。”他的手从克拉克的领口处移到他的下颌，沿着他下巴的曲线轻柔简短地触碰他。他仍戴着手套。皮革一如克拉克预料那般柔软；它削弱了他预期中他们肌肤相接的感受，但并没有完全阻隔。

克拉克随着他的触碰颤抖着，而布鲁斯一直用那异样的，隐秘而炽烈的眼神看着他。他专注的眼神，当全然瞄准一件事时，真是异常可怕。

“你会给我戴安娜的照片的吧，即使我拒绝？”克拉克说。这可能很不客气，但重要的是要确保在这里没有发生某种误解。

“当然，”布鲁斯毫不犹豫，只有一点点义愤填膺地说道。“我不是在试图以此做交易，克拉克。”

“而你觉得这合适吗，”克拉克接着逼问。“考虑到我们的工作关系？”

“工作关系，”他用克拉克更熟悉的布鲁斯韦恩，那既亲切又刻薄的语气说道。“现在还拿记者职业道德当挡箭牌，恐怕有点晚了，不是吗，肯特先生？”水蛭又被拿了出来；他从一只手抛到另一只手上然后又放回了口袋里。“跟我回家。让我来摧毁你的道德准则。”

来了来了。克拉克感觉脸上开始发烫。“哇哦，”他说，这时的他不得不卸下了自己强行扮酷的表象；他忍不住咧嘴乐了。“你没必要说得如此庸俗好吧。”

“我以为这正是吸引人之处。”

“不，”克拉克耐心地说着。“这真不是。”

布鲁斯抬起眉头。一个显而易见的提问：那到底什么 _是_ ？

这很简单：人人都知道布鲁斯韦恩有种野性的吸引力，经常利用这一点的布鲁斯自己比谁都清楚。也许是那花花公子的声名随着岁月的洗礼平添的一份玩世不恭，也或许是某个表面肤浅得如一湾水坑的人能意外迸发出的尖锐的幽默感。

也或许是克拉克确信他不止如此，在他无心的微笑背后掩盖的是他刻意做出的伪装。但如果他在这之后没寻找到什么有价值的内容，最差的结局就是他会成为布鲁斯韦恩床栏杆上的又一道杠，那么——唔。这不会是最糟糕的撞南墙之旅。

克拉克耸耸肩，无助地冲他微笑着。然后，本着一股无名的冲动，他仿照布鲁斯之前的动作，轻轻捧起了他的脸颊。他的胡茬磨蹭在克拉克裸露的掌心里。

效果立显——他们的接触欢唱着流淌过他全身，然后克拉克听到了布鲁斯回应的猛烈心跳，尽管他表面看起来很平静。克拉克转换视觉，看到他们周围的空气在明亮的光晕涟漪中闪耀着。

布鲁斯短促而入迷地吸了口气，仿佛他也能看到这一切——然后他拿开克拉克的手，握在他带着手套的双手间，轻柔地问道，“同不同意，克拉克。”

*

克拉克极其温柔地触碰着他，布鲁斯体味着这深入骨髓的触感。沸腾的情热让他忍不住将超人异世界的壮美身姿和克拉克真诚甜美的微笑一起对比。他真是太，太累了——这种面对一个庞大而无情的力量的无力感让他如此之累，好像他会随时被这股力量卷入深深的海底，他所能做的一切只有盼望自己的本能在合适的时间觉醒让自己能继续漂浮在水面。

布鲁斯想做的——需要做的——是彻彻底底地拒绝超人，将他这个完全是物种灭绝级别的事件概念彻底从他的心智中祛除，如果解决这个问题的办法不太符合常规，唔，原始的概念范围内也没解决什么有意义的问题。

所以他让克拉克触碰他，然后他把克拉克带回家，只因他选择这么做。他将褪去他的衣服，因为他想，之后他们将一起做爱，原因他既没时间也不愿意细细道明。不是正当他将克拉克抵在湖畔别墅如明镜般黑暗的玻璃幕墙上，扯开他的衬衫，而克拉克正如此一心一意地看着他，镜片后面的眼睛明亮地闪烁着的时候。

布鲁斯特意缓慢地，精心地亲吻他。克拉克的嘴唇在他下方张开，一声叹息，一个小小的屈服。这感觉如此正确。一瞬间一切都如此清晰通透。

每一次随着克拉克触碰他，或他触碰克拉克而掀起的微妙骚动——每一次都像山脊上奔涌而至的暴风雨一般从他身上抚过，但当它终于降临时，那是温暖的夏日雨。他几乎记不起当初他为何如此坚定地排斥这个，当他们终于走到这一步时。他的手掌下是克拉克的大片皮肤。他二十年来头一回如此之硬。

所以他执起克拉克的手腕，引导他的手，鼓励他探索，克拉克贴着他的嘴笑着喘了口气，说到，“我猜你如果是为了补偿什么，绝对不是这方面。”他听起来正如布鲁斯所感：全然沦陷，多少调侃都掩饰不了。

雪静簌簌地敲打在窗上，黏在玻璃上。布鲁斯想看克拉克躺在他雪白的床单上是什么样。

“跟我来，”他说，他本想带克拉克去卧室，但他们最后只到达了沙发。克拉克呆在布鲁斯把他推倒的地方，双腿敞开，看着布鲁斯跪下时一脸的好奇，好像他本期待自己才会是跪到地上的那个。布鲁斯韦恩有个传说中的名声，的确，但那绝大部分都是人们的臆想与猜测。这一切只取决于他那一刻的感觉。

而他此刻想做的，就是全心全意给克拉克一个他曾享受过的最销魂的口活。他用手抚过克拉克的大腿，覆上他急切地张扬着的勃起，看着他的手指抠进沙发垫子里。

“你可以摸我，”布鲁斯告诉他，拉开了他的裤链。“我反正要摸你。”

但克拉克并没有立刻就做——当他的阴茎抵着布鲁斯的嘴唇，粘滑而炙热，随着他心跳的力度而弹跳着的时候，没有。当一滴前液顺着下侧流淌下来，他的呼气开始滞顿的时候，没有。最后当他用着与酒吧时不相上下的深情语调说着，“布鲁斯，求你”，这时，也只当此时，他才将布鲁斯的脸框在他双手之间。

（需要五百二十磅的应力可以压碎——

布鲁斯闭上了双眼。他不会去想超人和他无法估量的力量以及自己会不会也可以体会到这般如火的欲望，他不会去想这欲望会如何得以展现以及布鲁斯如何能凭血肉之躯承受一切。他不会去想他们会从对方那里得到什么。

他只想着克拉克——此时此刻。他会在心里为他，也只为他，留出这一片足够的空间。这可能是他有史以来第一次没有一边做，一边留一只眼看着房间的门。）

克拉克仰头靠在沙发靠背上，当布鲁斯将他纳进嘴里时发出轻柔的惊叹；他的腿在布鲁斯手下绷紧，贴在布鲁斯舌头上的脉搏鼓动着，如蜂鸟之翅。当布鲁斯终于让他高潮时，他的手在布鲁斯的发丝里，一声断掉的抽气，接着是一个懒洋洋的，气喘吁吁的笑声。

他把布鲁斯从地板上拉起来变成一个别扭的半侧身的姿势，只为让他可以吻他，同时一只手掌在他裤子前面运动着——他就这样把布鲁斯带过了悬崖，只用他的嘴和他的手。布鲁斯支在沙发靠背上的手臂颤抖着，抵在克拉克头的两侧。

“上帝，”他粗声粗气地说着，喉咙里浓厚的声音嘟哝着。克拉克冲他微笑，显然对自己很满意，然后一把将布鲁斯整个举起放在沙发上，一只手陷在布鲁斯的膝弯里。

“刚刚真不错，”他说，试图让自己挤进旁边的位置，尽管沙发对他俩来说真是太小了。

布鲁斯闷哼了一声，然后动了动，尽他所能地为克拉克腾了腾地。克拉克的手肘杵在他的肋骨上。“对我性能力的一记响亮的认可…”

克拉克又大笑一声。那一刻他凝视着布鲁斯就像他把月亮挂在了天上一样，该死，布鲁斯可不知道该怎么办。

“那么，”克拉克说，胳膊肘在有限的空间里试着系衬衣。高潮的欢乐余韵褪去了一些。“一般接下来会怎样？你会给我叫个出租？抱歉，我真的不太在行，对此，额。我该给我 _自己_ 叫个出租？”

这里本该是布鲁斯准备好执行他众多渺小而无意义的残忍的时刻。他应该领他去盥洗室，也许给他杯饮料，然后，是的，为他叫个出租。

水蛭快在他的口袋里烧出洞来了。

然而，他却抓住了克拉克的手，打断了他系到一半的衬衣扣，倾过身吻他。

*

最后布鲁斯还是给他叫了辆出租。他的余温驻留在布鲁斯的手心，他的嘴唇，和他空荡荡的心里。

蝙蝠洞里他一边等着水蛭的解码一边小睡了几分钟，然后发现超人依然完全统治着他的梦境，正如他清醒时的每时每刻。脱离了意识的掌控，超人禁锢住他，解除他的武装，伸进他的体内，并强行进入他的内心。

布鲁斯伴着隐隐胸痛和嘀嘀闪烁的解码程序提示而猛地惊醒。卢瑟的文件排列显示在他的桌面列表上。有些甚至自己就打开了。遮遮掩掩，可不是卢瑟的作风。

 _白葡萄牙人_ 原来是艘船。它装载着一票地外矿石——或者叫氪石，正如文件中用于指代这种发着绿光的矿石所使用的名称。它将会在明天凌晨早些时候抵达哥谭港口码头。而这，恰恰就是卢瑟想要让他知道的。

*

蝙蝠给自己的步枪装好弹，瞄准了一辆码头上缓缓行驶的卡车。 _白葡萄牙人号_ 几小时前已入港，自那时到现在码头上除了暗中工作的工人乱糟糟的动静以外什么都没有。不过这种不太合法的事总是会费点时间。

他在自己栖息的位置动了动身子，缓和了下马上要痉挛的腿部肌肉。寒风吹起了他的斗篷，试图穿透他制服下的隔热层。这里冷的一片雪花都没有，正如阿福会说的那样，所以能见度非常理想。

终于，货物开始移动了。在确认了自己追踪的东西确实被装上了卡车后，蝙蝠做了个深呼吸，之后扣动了扳机。他的精度总是很完美，因为他必须如此。跟踪器完美地锁定在卡车后门上。

他可以在今晚追捕它，给卢瑟的手下一记下马威，然后取得氪石。

但他不会这么做。他的顾虑有两层：首先，他今晚不想吸引超人的注意力。他最不想要的是触动另一场相遇，以及/或者冒着氪石落入超人手中的风险。其次，卢瑟随 _白葡萄牙人号_ 行程精心附赠的企划图已经非常清晰地指明了氪石武器化的具体方案。

卢瑟想让蝙蝠杀死超人。这是显而易见的。这背后的原因恐怕更为复杂，但蝙蝠很难质疑卢瑟的动机。他想知道的是：如果他不给他献上外星人的首级，卢瑟下一步会怎么做？

*

“你没必要亲自来见我，”布鲁斯说。“如果你给我普林斯小姐的联系方式，一旦我的人在水蛭破译上取得了进展，我自会直接把信息移交给她。”

“不，”坐在布鲁斯办公桌对面的克拉克轻柔地说道。他靠在椅背上；眼睛从布鲁斯平放在抛光的红木办公桌上的手，跳到他闪烁着光泽的领夹，到他的脸。“我要确保你会信守诺言。”

布鲁斯冲他皱起眉头。克拉克维持着自己精干的风度不过五秒，再也压抑不住的微笑还是溢了出来。

“我明白了。”

“嗯哼。”

“我们不能在我办公室里胡闹。”布鲁斯一边嘴里说着，一边站起来脱掉了外套。

“当然不。”当布鲁斯向他走来时，克拉克仰起头，随意地暴露出他喉咙的弧度。“那简直太不专业了。”

“在该死的工作日当中？”布鲁斯说，接着加上，“在我的 _桌子_ 上？”

“非常不专业，”克拉克重复道。“在大白天里，在你…隔音吗？”布鲁斯点点头。“隔音的办公室里。但这不会是你听到过的最糟糕的丑闻，我猜——”

*

关于韦恩基金项目的文章在周初就登上了星球日报，但署名栏上的名字布鲁斯却不认得。

 _我钦佩你的正直。_ 他发送道。

 _我觉得我们中的某人需要有一些。_ 克拉克回敬，顺带附赠了一长溜微表情，让布鲁斯剩下的一整天都够受的。

*

过去的一周简直像是一口压力锅。新闻频道一直高烧不断，社交媒体比平时更是火上浇油，尽管针对此事有大量的负面揣测，超人还是有很大几率会出席议会听证。

布鲁斯一边工作一边半留意着新闻报道，但直到看到华莱士基弗[Wallace Keefe]出现在公众骚动的狂潮中心时才转而完全把注意力放上来。他盯着超人雕塑的双眼，在它胸口喷涂 _伪神_ 字眼，过程中还把布鲁斯韦恩也牵连了进去，并且他似乎对布鲁斯也怀有同样的愤恨。更重要的是，他似乎认为布鲁斯对造成自己这种生活状况负有同等的责任——而且可能他是对的。布鲁斯打开桌子上被退回的支票。 **睁开你的双眼。不要停战。**

（电视画面上，超人降临，他背向着抗议的人群。他没有看他们一眼。）

不只是支票上留言中那轻蔑的语气，也不是扔回布鲁斯脸上的钱。布鲁斯所看到的，是被自己忽视的职责——他已经辜负了这个人两次，而他在向他质问着为什么，在暴力的修辞里，在这洒在报道韦恩塔倒塌的头条标题上鲜红的血书中，因为这是他所剩仅有的语言了。

而布鲁斯没法给他一个回答，当大火从议会大楼中冒出，而他就这样眼睁睁地停伫于尖叫来临前沉默的那一刻。那一刻将永远活在他的血骨之中，像他的每一次失败一样刻骨铭心。

他心意已决。这一切不能再继续下去了，不管是恐怖分子或者征服者还是卢瑟疯狂的边缘政策来为此次事件负责——这一切，是超人将这一切灾难带到了地球上。这就是他所激起的。这就是他所留下的：世界上再多的金钱都无法弥补的破碎的家庭；好人被逼到绝路。如果超人不会毁掉这个世界，那么人类会以他之名毁掉自己。

像破裂的沙漏中流出的沙子，布鲁斯的时间不多了。

那一晚他在卢瑟实验室的废墟中留下了自己的名片。蝙蝠洞深处，在一处连蝙蝠们都不敢聚集的角落里，地外矿石散发出病态的幽光。

*

也许有十几种更健康的方式来应对今天发生的一切，然而克拉克发现自己不可避免地出现在了布鲁斯的门前。阿福让他进来，只瞅了他一眼，然后就开始试图用茶和小甜饼把他喂饱。

“你比我妈更甚，”克拉克告诉他，只是手机上被愧疚地错过的一系列未接来电让他甚至没法给出一个敷衍的微笑。他给他妈妈，也给露易丝回了短信—— _我很好，请不要担心，我只是现在没法谈论它。我爱你。_

随着夜晚时间的推进，新闻报道也层出不穷：炸弹原本设在基弗的轮椅里。基弗原在韦恩集团工作。而也许克拉克来这里只是因为他以为布鲁斯也不会想谈这件事。

而如果他想，唔。克拉克知道怎么让他停嘴。这也许会对他有益，甚至。阻隔掉他脑海中的尖叫，即使仅仅是一小会。

“我会知会布鲁斯老爷你来了。”阿福拍拍他的肩膀，消失在某处。尽管这里的绝大部分都是透明玻璃，湖畔别墅很显然还有一些隐藏的角落。克拉克怀疑这里很可能还有间地下室，鉴于他偶尔感受到的奇怪的地下回声，但他的教养让他不会随意探听他人的隐私*。

一会之后布鲁斯出现了；时间长到克拉克足以扫荡干净了整整一盘子的甜饼和几乎整个茶壶。他明显是刚洗完澡：湿漉漉的头发向后梳着，新衬衣的线条利落挺拔，各个方面轻而易举地魅力四射——

“你看起来糟透了。”

——直到他张嘴说话，很显然，而这也许能解释为何克拉克立刻觉得骨头松软，但这解释不了他恶心翻腾的胃部。

布鲁斯皱起眉头，在他身旁坐下。

“真是又长又糟糕的一天，”克拉克说。他嘴中酸涩，口水直流。他吞咽了几口，才渐渐意识到这一定就是生病的感觉。也许是长期积攒的精神压力一下压垮了他而表现出的身心症状，但他从没记得自己突然间有过如此该死的悲惨的感觉。他给自己最后倒了一杯茶，期望能让自己缓和下来。

他啜了一小口，然后，小心谨慎地，把茶杯放回了桌面上。他用手背捂住了嘴。他——他在出汗。发抖。这不正常。他感觉不好，一点也不好。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯说。他将自己的手贴在了克拉克的额头，可那感觉与之前的截然不同。克拉克猛地弹开，深吸了口气，在那糟糕的一瞬间里他觉得自己恐怕会把午饭整个吐在光滑的大理石砖上了。

“抱歉，我只是觉得有点——”他说。“我能用一下——？”

“当然，”布鲁斯说，紧绷的脸部线条里写满了关切。“上帝啊，克拉克，你不需要问我。”

克拉克跌跌撞撞地进入盥洗室。他蜷缩地卧在浴缸边上，双手捂着头，只是一口口呼吸着，直到自己感到好了一点，才让自己能站起来，打开了冷水管。

克拉克正给自己脸上泼冷水时，布鲁斯出现在门边。“你还好吗？”他略勉强地说着，双臂交叉，肩膀抵着门框。

“我亲眼看着那一切发生。”在他意识到之前话已经脱口而出，即使这是他最不想谈的话题。他双手支在水池边，看着镜子里自己苍白的倒影。“就在我面前，而我什么都做不了。”

“我们都看见了。简直是灾难般的现场直播，”布鲁斯阴沉地说。“我们谁也没法做什么。任何人。除了他。而他一件该死的事都没做。”

“他——”克拉克尽可能深地吸了口气。他把尽可能多的人带了出来，但他本可以做的更多。他本可以预见会发生的事，而他本可以——他本可以看见的。但他没有，因为他没有去看。“我现在不想听这些，布鲁斯。”

“你当然不想。”

克拉克听到了言外之意：这阵子恐怕不会再有关于超人的颂扬报道了。如果这是克拉克担忧的全部内容该多好。最后，浮现出的一丝愤怒盖过了身体的不适。这几乎让他感到快意。

“他为你工作过。华莱士基弗。”

“是的，”布鲁斯说，如果克拉克本意是要指责他，他没有注意到。“他在黒零事件中失去了双腿。可以想见，他可不是超人的头号粉丝。”

“不。而你才会是，”克拉克在让自己住嘴前，说道。

布鲁斯竟笑了。那笑容是如此的苦涩，苦到如果他认真的话，能从他的眼里挤出泪来。

“为什么他——”克拉克说着，转而却住了嘴。他觉得知道了事实并没什么益处，即使布鲁斯能给出他所有问题的答案。他往脸上泼了更多的水。

“我辜负了他，”布鲁斯突然说。

克拉克从水池边抬起头。

“他是我的责任。黒零事件后，有太多的人被摧毁了，受害者基金并不够用。远远不够。他需要的支持，并不在金钱方面。我辜负了他，而他——”布鲁斯顿住，嘴抿成了一条线，而后继续缓缓说道，“他的愤怒让他变得不顾一切，而这把他逼往了绝路。”

克拉克几乎无法相信自己的耳朵。他摇了摇头。“你不能认为这是你的错，布鲁斯。”

“当然这不是我的错，”布鲁斯说。轻蔑的语气冒了出来，单调的坦白后算是某种宽慰。“我认为只有一 _人_ 该对此负责。”

“抱歉，”克拉克说。他不需要超级听力也能听到话中意有所指的是谁，而他也没有精力来面对话题即将发生的走向。“我很抱歉。我们能不能说点别的？”

“比如我将会在你昏在我浴缸里之前开车把你送回家让你上床休息？”

克拉克在想象着布鲁斯修长的座驾停在自己公寓楼前的一幕时，觉得自己脸都揪了起来。“开车送我？”

“我觉得这不是刚刚那句话的重点，不过按照你一个普通调查记者的标准，我猜这意味着你确实是快要昏过去了。”布鲁斯向他伸出手。“听着，我们没必要吸引任何人的眼球。我们可以开那辆普锐斯。”

克拉克松开死死抓着水池的手，让布鲁斯把他拉了起来。他又被一股新的眩晕感击中；握着布鲁斯手的感觉就像握着一把刀刃。他的视野边缘泛起了黑点。“你开 _普锐斯_ ？”他努力说着。

“我 _拥有_ 一辆普锐斯。我会开的有很多。来吧。”

*

克拉克的脸色在整个旅途中并没有所好转，不过幸好在渡轮上并没变得更糟，尽管一路上颠簸不断。这一天给他造成了很深的影响。布鲁斯想他可能被大量的信息压的喘不过气了，沉浸在一切未经修饰的赤裸裸的事实面前。这都是作为新闻人总要面对的事，但布鲁斯有时会忘记克拉克在这一行还没干多久。

仅是如此，或者是因为流感。或者甚至只是食物中毒。谁知到呢，尽管他觉得一个能吞得下廉价酒吧的干酪薯条的人身体应该能更经得起折腾才对。

让克拉克回到公寓，给他杯水，然后分门别类地清理他的忧愁会是很简单的事——有时候，身为布鲁斯韦恩意味着成为任何某人某时某刻所需要的东西，但没人期待他会有什么好的枕边礼仪——尽管如此，布鲁斯仍不住地回想起克拉克难受的表情，他对此的无能为力，以及这如何比他预想中更深地令他心忧。开车回去的一路上，布鲁斯一直不安地敲打着方向盘。

他回到蝙蝠洞时，机床对氪石样本的加工还在进行着。他倒在自己的座位上，利用这一闲暇时机随意地点击浏览着程序解码完毕的剩余文件。很明显可以看出卢瑟想让他获取的文件是哪几个，但布鲁斯的解码设备也许是技高一筹，或者比卢瑟预计的更没有区分度。随着进口时间表和矿物企划图的解码，还掉落了一大堆残渣信息。

它们中的有些信息显然更有意思。在一个子文件夹的子文件夹里，布鲁斯发现了什么，让他的心脏停跳。整齐划一的文件，每一个都有各自的图案标识。他尤其认得其中的某一个，但他强迫自己按顺序从头看起。按字母顺序。

在第一个文件里，他看到了一个视频，里面是一个执着叉戟的男人像个鱼雷一样在大海中穿行。第二个，第一眼看上去像是个该死的凶杀纪实片，让布鲁斯在椅背里畏缩了一下。第三个，一个孩子如此之快，布鲁斯不得不看了两遍才弄明白到底发生了什么。

第四个——

第五个，是一个一战时期的湿胶照片，一个战士，肃穆地与同伴们站在一起。同一个文件夹中，是那个同样的女人一年前在巴黎的一段监控录像。戴安娜普林斯本人，时光永驻般美丽。

还剩第四个文件夹；上面有超人胸饰的那个。布鲁斯不得不主动调整了自己的呼吸频率，才点开了它。他的心率已经没救了。

内容物显现。有视频，照片，文件；一张出生证明，一本护照，和一本驾照。

“不，”布鲁斯重重地吐出了一个字。

他一个个把它们看完，然后发现，暴君有一双温柔之手，一方善良之音，在他的注视下，如雨后的花园般，盛开绽放。

 


	3. Chapter 3

*

克拉克在八点前一分钟才拖着疲累的身躯进入了自己的办公隔间。恶心与晕眩感基本已消退——从他醒来时的床单来看，他出了一身汗才熬了过去——但经历了不安分的一晚睡眠，他仍旧觉得精疲力竭，无法集中注意力。

“别告诉我，”露易丝说，斜靠着分栏倚过来。“你搞明白了如何制作氪星酒，然后现在出现了有史以来最严重的宿醉。”

克拉克痛苦地哼了一声。“我看起来那么糟糕吗？”

她滑进了他的隔间，当她将手覆上他的额头，双手捧起他的脸颊时，他几乎没忍住畏缩。不过还好。她的手很清凉，而且不像与布鲁斯接触时那样灼痛万分，仿佛他的手上布满了针尖一样。

“这正常吗？”露易丝问道。“我从没记得你生过病。昨天——”

“我不知道，露，”克拉克回答，在她让自己真正回想起昨天到底是怎样的之前打断了她。“我直到昨晚都还好。身体上，我是说。我去见了布鲁斯，然后突然就发作了。”

“嗯哼。”她仍旧确信布鲁斯的混账程度远远超过克拉克所认为的三到四成，尽管她愿意信任克拉克的识人能力。克拉克觉得自己并没有什么资格评判他人。他一直在诚信问题上揪着布鲁斯不放，而他本该先好好审视一下自己。布鲁斯对超人的态度已然从随性的蔑视升级成了全然敌对，而这越来越开始成为了他的负担。克拉克显然是诱骗他与自己恨之入骨的人上了床；这已然是不可回避的事实。

尤其在昨天之后。一个糟糕的怀疑开始与克拉克的胃痛搅在了一起：布鲁斯对超人的敌意污染了他们之间的链接。昨天，他的恨意简直不容置疑，而当他们接触时，不仅仅是痛苦。更像是整个世界都黯淡了下去。

他从没听说会发生这种事，任何电影、书刊或咨询专栏里都没有过。也许布鲁斯一直以来都心有度量；根本就没有什么灵魂伴侣。这一切都只是他自己，他的浪漫主义和他怪异的外星生理。这个想法让他喉咙发紧，如鲠在喉；让他回想起了自己的童年，当他快要哭了的时候。氪星怪胎还是别的什么，都不重要。他必须要做的已然明了。只有一个正确的选择。

“哦天，克拉克，”露易丝说。“亲爱的。你需要我给你找片阿司匹林还是找个水桶？”

*

直到傍晚，布鲁斯终于足够镇静地发了条消息： _过来。_

克拉克无疑会比昨天感觉好些，因为布鲁斯特意好好擦洗掉了自己身上的氪石粉末。想想，他竟然以为克拉克难受是因为情绪悲恸。

克拉克四十三分钟后到了。这基本上等同于他从自己的公寓步行出发到渡轮港口然后到哥谭之后坐出租到这里需要的时间。如果他飞，他到这里用不了几秒钟。知道这一点让布里斯极度愤恼，虽然他本人对必要的伪装也并不陌生。

布鲁斯让他进了屋。克拉克看起来有点低迷，带点警觉，然而他却微笑着，即使布鲁斯没向他说一个字，甚至也没向他问好。也许他觉得自己来是因为布鲁斯想让他来。如果他做出租来的这一事实已经让布鲁斯生气，那么这更是给他的怒火火上浇油。他转身大步走进厨房；克拉克困惑地叫着布鲁斯的名字，声音在寂静的湖边别墅里回荡。布鲁斯给自己倒了两指深的波本酒，双手看得见地颤抖着，而一旁的克拉克不住地问他，怎么了，出了什么事。

他很可能听得见自己心脏的跳动。

他一直都能听见自己心脏的跳动。

布鲁斯转过身倚靠在橱柜台上，试图祛除怒火中难以压抑的巨大的悲伤。他忆起克拉克的味道，在他嘴里，如血般浓烈。他是如此迅速地开始喜欢上——

“你还好吗？”克拉克问他——超人问他，一如他问蝙蝠时的样子，在港口的那一晚。

“不，”布鲁斯告诉他。“我不好。”

“怎么了？出了什么事？阿福在哪里？”

布鲁斯盯着他。他看起来如此天真朴实。未经打理的头发，古板的眼镜，还有那些衬衫——上帝啊，没有人会这么笨拙。再没有比这更刻意的伪装了。太明显了，而他还本该是个该死的侦探。他一直在与自己最恐怖的噩梦做爱而他甚至没有一点——

一点都没有怀疑他。甚至在眼睁睁看着天底下最明显的证据之时，都没有。布鲁斯非常善于解析事件，将问题分解剥离到可能达到的最小单元然后解决它们，只是有时——有时他会忘记再将它们拼凑回去。

他的怒火无边无界。他手中的玻璃杯被摔得粉碎，波本像水银一样在瓷砖上滚落着。就在他自己的脚边，所以他能确信自己没有把它扔出去。

“布鲁斯，”超人说。他的双手放在布鲁斯的手肘上，稳稳地拖着他，将他固守在一个无法挣脱的牢笼中。他的触摸如同蜜蜡，甜蜜地渗透进布鲁斯的静脉里。他深深地吸了一口气，又吸了一口。超人如情人一般将他裹在自己的怀抱里，身上的每一寸都吐露着关切。

“告诉我，”布鲁斯说，在他的拥抱中放松下来，倾身靠近，在他耳畔轻柔地说道。“你是人类吗？或者也许是什么更不可靠的东西。”

片刻迟疑，超人的身躯紧绷了一秒，向后退开，困惑的表情渐渐消散了，而这就是布鲁斯需要的全部回答。

“解释。”布鲁斯命令道。

超人张了张嘴，又合上了，那固执地撅着嘴的表情是如此令人熟悉。“我很抱歉，”他说。他伸手缓缓摘掉了眼镜。肩膀后撤，下巴上扬。一个惊人的转变，尽管他还是眨了眨眼，好像他真的近视一样。

“你欺骗了我，”布鲁斯说。

“ _欺骗_ 是个很重的词。你又没有问。我也不是见一个人就告诉一个人。”超人说道，因为如果他会欺骗，那么他当然也会耍性子。“再说，你还真有脸说我，没-偷-数-据-先生。”

他简直太…克拉克了。布鲁斯双手插进头发里叹息了一声。“你以为我不会发现吗？”

“不，”超人顺从地说。克拉克说。他是克拉克。他还穿着沃尔玛的卡其裤，看在上帝的份上。“我只是不知道该如何告诉你。你的反感已经非常激烈了，而我知道这意味着我们之间已经结束了，而我不想——布鲁斯，我——”他断了声，之后小心地问道，好像边说边意识到了什么，“你是怎么发现的？”

“水蛭。”布鲁斯说。“卢瑟的数据。”

“哦。”克拉克安静了下来。沉默蔓延着。“而我亲手把它给了你，”他最后说道，没有苦涩，只有疲累的决然。他一手托着自己的额头，脸上的表情崩溃了，而布鲁斯一刻也受不了再看着他了。他转身从橱柜里又拿了一个玻璃杯，自己斟了一杯酒。

“我会给你一杯，不过我猜这对你顶不了什么用。”

“是没什么用，”克拉克说。他听起来十分寡丧凄凉。“可我还是想喝一杯。”

布鲁斯让给了他。他走到沙发那里坐下，另一边的克拉克盯着玻璃杯，好像能从里面占卜出未来一样。也许他能；没有什么确切的方法得知他超能力的界限，更不要说那些观测不到的能力了。

是时候说重点了，直入骨髓。布鲁斯让自己重新冷酷起来。

“这一切全是场闹剧吗，克拉克？”

克拉克抬起头看向他。“你指什么？”

布鲁斯弯曲手指。克拉克顺从地走向他，站在他跟前——这可真又能引发一大串连锁反应。如果那把亚历山大之剑是真的该多好。他现在就能用上了。*

然而一切说罢做罢，归根到底，布鲁斯仍然想让克拉克触碰他，期待着自己会在这过程中灰飞烟灭并不能消解掉这种渴望分毫。事已至此，而布鲁斯已然一次又一次无知无觉地将自己的生命作为赌注交了出去，这一切足够恐怖地令他停止呼吸，却并不足够停止他的渴望。

他闭上眼睛，想象着超人真实的不经过滤的力量压向自己，这就像试图以凡人之躯参透宇宙的终级奥义。斑驳陆离的幻视闪耀在他眼皮底下。*他没有觉得克拉克曾有所控制或有所保留——他紧绷的身体，他热切的拥抱，和他发出的声音，这一切都没有让布鲁斯看到任何隐瞒的暗示。

最后布鲁斯只能认定，超人的温柔是天生的。几小时前，这还是个完全无法想象的概念。

他从克拉克手里拿过酒，放回咖啡桌上，然后将克拉克的双手握在自己手里。他是一堵炽热之墙，一团闪烁在布鲁斯肋骨之内的光。一种奇怪的共生互栖。他强迫自己不去继续在互利共生的思维道路上越走越远。

“哦。那个。”克拉克漫不经心地耸耸肩。“我实在太想让它意味着——你懂的。那个你非常迫切地不想成真的东西。”他短促而依依不舍地笑了一声。“不过，你很幸运，我觉得这只是当我被某人吸引时引发的生物学反应而已。”

这也许支持了布鲁斯关于灵魂伴侣是扯淡的假说，但这事到如今也只是个没什么用的安慰。而克拉克也相当于无意中承认了他对蝙蝠也存在吸引——一个更加危险的征兆。

“这挺有侵犯性的，”布鲁斯说。“我怎么知道它不会是什么更加阴险邪恶的东西。”

布鲁斯的潜意识不止一次给他呈现了一个屈服于超人意志下的世界——只是在那里，他的臣服者惧怕着他。而布鲁斯认为比这更为恐怖的，则是他们可能还会爱戴着他。

“除了你正在把我嚼碎这个事实？*”克拉克说。“我不能强迫你喜欢上我，如果这是你所暗示的。”他坐在了咖啡桌旁的椅子上，又拿起了他的酒。“我没法让你感受任何你不想感受的。”

布鲁斯将这句话与自己肩上的负担放在一起衡量了一下，然后不可抑制地发出了苦涩的笑声。“如果这不是真的。如果我只是被引导着*相信了你呢。”

他在克拉克身边时很不小心，这他知道。他让自己进入了在任何其他人眼里看来都是恣意妄为的角色中。已经变得太容易——太 _美好_ ——让布鲁斯以同样的姿态回应克拉克敏锐的观察力和幽默感。然而克拉克，固执己见地，持之以恒地一点点铲除掉他的外壳，摒弃那些不真实的部分，宛如雕刻家一钩一刻地展现出一尊雕塑精美的线条一般，将他一点一点暴露。

克拉克斜着眼看着他。“这听起来可真挺偏执的，如果你不介意我说。”

“我介意。”

“听着，你可以去调查我。我也曾有过其他亲密关系。有的时候我是那个被——”他模糊地比划了一下，“而我对此什么办法也没有，况且，如果我可以，我也不会想去做任何改变。”

“我明白了。”布鲁斯说。

克拉克显然不相信他明白了。他抿了一口波本，做了个苦脸，然后把酒放到一旁，而布鲁斯被突如其来的不一致感淹没了——他突然完全肯定这一切都是错的，这个能轻易推平大厦，却敬畏而温柔地向他落下亲吻，将卫星从天空抛落，触碰他却不会留下伤痕的，会是同一个人——

“你将一场战争引向了我们，”他大声说。他在提醒自己，还是在开启一场新的战斗？在理论崩解殆尽的灰烬中努力搜寻着自己立场的原本摸样。

“你说的是佐德将军。”

克拉克的肩膀后撤，脊柱挺直。他的双眼透过布鲁斯，凝聚在他身后湖畔别墅玻璃幕墙自己的倒影上，或者越过了它，越过了如水彩画般的夕阳，越过了这渐渐将他俩包围俘获的夜色。

“我们谁能知道。”布鲁斯从没想过他会将这番话向阿福以外的任何人诉说，更何况直对着超人本人的脸，而上帝啊，他不想知道超人是否会为他终将选择的暴政作为成功世界的必要条件而辩护，但他有责任去问。“你将一场战争引向了我们而我们原谅了你。我们崇敬你，将你奉为丰碑。是你迫使了这一切吗？这是你的本意吗？你可以征服我们所有人。”

“崇敬，”克拉克揶揄地重复道，看起来好像他又在想着波本酒了。一会之后，他答道，“如果那是我想要的，我有过机会。如果我想重振氪星，我只需向佐德交出自己。”

“但相反，”布鲁斯说，“你杀了他。”

“是的。”克拉克的双眼失去了焦点。也许他在看着玻璃幕墙外飘落的雪花，或是一英里外一只奔跑的鼠，或是光年外的太空中一颗旋转的星球。“我那么做了。地球是我的家，布鲁斯。氪星有过它自己的机会。我用一条生命换取了数十亿的生命，但这从来不是我想去做的选择。这并不容易。永远不会——”他吸了一口气，布鲁斯没准备好撞上了他锐利的眼神，他的眼睛里闪耀着异世界般的光芒。“你难道不会做出同样的选择吗？”

布鲁斯想起氪石，他的矛，他的手榴弹和他一箱箱的毒气，他会非常确定地说，是的，他也会做出同样的选择。他停在了这里，突然间意识到，自己成为了自己最糟糕梦魇中的恶人。他将手中的酒一饮而尽。

“卢瑟是怎么知道的？”克拉克问他。“水蛭上还有些什么？”

“没什么别的，”布鲁斯说。“只是公司机密。”

他有点担心克拉克不会轻易相信他的话，所以他将手里的空杯子砸到一边的桌子上，把克拉克的脸拿在手里吻了上去，在克拉克的惊诧中得到了一丝胜利的愤怒快感。

尽管是个短暂的胜利，不过却成功转移了话题。克拉克从他身边退开。“布鲁斯，”他说着，迷惑的声线渐渐变得坚毅决然而惋惜。“我来这里是为了分手的。我这样继续下去是不对的，以我现在的身份，而且——唔。我很抱歉让事情进展到了如此地步。我不知道自己当初为什么会相信这件事会有个不同的结局。”

布鲁斯想象中的超人绝不会如此诚挚，如此懊悔。布鲁斯想象中的超人绝对会继续攫取他想要的一切而不会有任何顾虑和自责。

“我对你的感觉没有变，”克拉克说着。布鲁斯能看出来他在极力试图保持平静与理智，但他听起来仍伤心欲绝。“但我能理解如果你从不——”

“别说了，”布鲁斯说。超人可被蛮力之外的其他手段拉下神坛，而布鲁斯终于可以承认自己是多么不想看到这一幕的发生。所有的怒火都弃他而去了；剩下的只有那个缺憾的角落，那个专为克拉克量体而生的角落；它如此陌生而熟悉，而他终于得以释然之心迎接这难得的平静。

*

克拉克对被粗暴对待有所准备——也许布鲁斯的愤怒并未完全消失，只是被克制住了，浓缩成了一团依然强烈的怒火。因此当布鲁斯轻柔地将他们引向卧室的时候，克拉克还是吃了一惊。

不——说温柔并不恰当。更多的是谨慎。布鲁斯知道自己不必温柔。现在的他知道可以对克拉克施以重拳直到揍疼了自己的手。他可以将自己全部的伤痛，恐惧与背叛发泄在他身上而不会留下任何痕迹。

布鲁斯却牵过了他的手，解开他的衬衫袖口，亲吻着他内侧的手腕，他的嘴唇流连在克拉克的脉搏上。这感觉欢畅地流过他全身——丝毫没有昨晚将他击倒的那份阴霾。只有接触时的火花和布鲁斯明亮的温暖。

之后他将克拉克慢慢推到床上。克拉克主动地躺了上去，这才开始让布鲁斯心跳加速。他脸上的表情冰冷严肃，好似将克拉克轻易的默许看做了某种嘲弄。他重又将克拉克的衬衫袖口系在了他丑陋的现代金属床头板突起的雕花上，也许这可被解读为对嘲弄的某种反击，但克拉克足够了解布鲁斯韦恩，也能明白这意味着什么：一种对控制权的企求。

“如果你弄坏它，”布鲁斯动作麻利却音调不稳地说着，“撕坏它，弄丢扣子，压弯架子，任何——”

“我明白，”克拉克告诉他，用几乎要把架子压弯的坚定意志握着冰凉的金属架。

布鲁斯跨坐住他。他硬得与克拉克能有一拼，尽管——或者也许是因为——之前的那些争论。他倾身将额头抵在克拉克的肩窝里，他们的身体紧紧相贴，火热炽烈。他严格地控制着自己的呼吸节奏。“我要操你了，”他说。“你听明白了吗？”

克拉克明白。他的财富，地位和姓氏，他更胜一筹的体格和他强硬的个性，让布鲁斯习惯了在所有社会关系中占据主导地位。一种对控制权的企求，以及更多。

“是的，”克拉克将回答默入他的耳际。

布鲁斯沉吟了一声，接着重重地撞向他，直至克拉克觉得快要被自己的抽气憋死了，然后他向后退开，开始笨拙地试着解开克拉克的裤子。克拉克自由的那只手本能地动了动，徒劳地试图触摸自己，但布鲁斯抓住了他然后也把它像另一只手一样绑了起来。

他坐直了看着他，眼睛从他的两个手腕跳到嘴唇再到他的勃起，做了个下流的祈祷式，然后突然间跑下床来了个克拉克认为尴尬备至的润滑剂搜捕小插曲。不消一两分钟他就回来了，但这破除了方才沉重的气氛，消弭了那快要逼近灾难性的紧张感。

布鲁斯脸上的表情也许该叫做害羞，如果克拉克相信布鲁斯的情绪词典里会有羞赧这种词的话。克拉克冲他咧嘴笑着，摆动着他的手指。

“就只是——该死的闭嘴别说话，”布鲁斯嘟囔着。好不容易被找来的润滑剂被他丢在一旁，之后他又重新跨坐在克拉克的大腿上。克拉克用一只手比划了个拉链的手势，尽管那手离自己的嘴有八丈远。

积雪簌簌地堆叠在湖畔别墅的窗台上。克拉克能听到结冰的湖面发出的劈啪声，以及布鲁斯的磨牙声。

“我很抱歉，”克拉克又说了一遍。

“我根本无路可逃，不是么，”布鲁斯说。他双手抚过克拉克的肱二头肌，沿着前臂一路向上。“一直都是你，自始至终。”

“取决于你问的是谁。也没必要这么宿命论嘛。”克拉克顿了顿，仔细斟酌了一番接下来说的话。“我会离开，如果这是你想要的。我绝不会纠缠你。你没有义务，也没有什么天理要求你必须要接受这一切。”

布鲁斯脸上的表情平如磐石，密不可参。他的手指圈住克拉克的手腕，紧握一瞬，之后继续向上。掌心对掌心，布鲁斯让他们十指紧扣。克拉克想知道布鲁斯是否明白，他能从他的心跳中读出那份鲜明的爱意，如莫尔斯码一样敲打而出。克拉克也许早已获得了原谅，即使自己的道歉永远不被接受。

“但如果这对你而言还有任何意义的话——”他开始说，但布鲁斯嘘的一声打断了他，好像他知道克拉克将会说出的话。也许布鲁斯眼里的他已然如此可预料，如果听到克拉克亲口说出自己无论如何都会爱上他对布鲁斯而言将是再也无法忍受的了。

“省省吧，”布鲁斯不怎么冷酷地说道，倾身向前，将自己的重量压向他们紧握的双手。

克拉克本能的反应是抵住，所以他发力，让他们俩的力量达到平衡，但也只是片刻。他说过他明白——的确，当布鲁斯说他要操他的时候；他明白这一切与性爱无关。而且现在也不仅仅是性，他思量着，但这也已不再是某种权力控制的游戏了。

他放松下来，屈从于布鲁斯施加于他的压力。一颗扣子从一只袖口嘣了出去；另一颗从扣眼里被拉了出来。

“我什么也没做，”克拉克说。“都是你。”

“是的。”

布鲁斯弓起身，将他们的双手压进克拉克头顶松软的枕头里。这让他们面对面，克拉克伸过脖子将他们的唇擦在一起。布鲁斯的手指在克拉克指间攥着更紧了。

“好了，”克拉克轻声地，尽管喘着粗气还是语气轻快地说着。“你赢了。你成功让超人为你折腰了。感觉好点了吗？”

“别这么屈尊俯就的，简直不要太适合你，”布鲁斯说着，但他还是又低头给了克拉克一个长长的吻。“所以，到底是什么？费洛蒙？”

原来还在纠结着这个。克拉克把鼻子抵在布鲁斯下巴的凹槽里，深深地缓慢地吸了口气。“不是。”

“…催眠术？”

“布鲁斯，拜托。”

“一定有点什么。总感觉有某种程度的强迫性在这里。”

“强迫？顶多是种倾向。”

布鲁斯，为了证明某个观点，或者也许仅是为表达一种特定的喜爱，开始缓慢地，特意非常淫荡地研磨起胯部。好吧，这绝对不止是某种倾向了。这将克拉克逼出了一声低沉的呻吟，而布鲁斯又给了他一个深吻。

“这确实让我有了个想法，”当他们嘴唇终于分开的时候，克拉克说道。“一个非常外星人的想法。你会恨死它的。”

布鲁斯停了下来；他的大腿紧绷着靠在克拉克的两侧。“快说。”

“这可能，”克拉克说，带着点轻佻的傻乐语气，“是因为你真心喜欢我。”

很明显这只让布鲁斯发出了一声闷哼。布鲁斯将手退开，分开了他们紧握的手指——克拉克的心提到了嗓子眼，好像经历过今晚的一切之后，会是这句话成为了他最大的失误——然而布鲁斯只是用那只手急切地伸到他们之间，将自己从裤子里释放出来，用手指将他们俩握在了一起。

克拉克双手抚上布鲁斯的肩膀，跟着他一起动着，没过多久，他就听到，在自己微小的催促声之上，布鲁斯那预示着（高潮）的断断续续的抽气。这声音他觊觎已久；克拉克只期望着布鲁斯对自己乱糟糟的声音也能有同样的感觉。

最后他们侧躺在一起，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，喘着气。布鲁斯的拇指擦过克拉克的下唇，带点粗暴的不经意，而克拉克心满意足地将这一举动视作了对方的回答。他的喉咙又开始哽咽了——整整一天的精神压力终于随着身体的释放一并倾泻而出。他太累了，但他很温暖，而且，奇迹般地——他被需要着。

他闭上了眼睛，布鲁斯的手温暖地抚在脸颊上，接着，在这难得的满足感里，让自己沉沉睡去。

*

当克拉克陷入了浅眠，布鲁斯起身走入了房间的阴影里。他站在冰冷的甲板上，草木的湿气凝结在他裸露的双脚下。他让自己在这宁静中浸没片刻；只消能平复一些方才的炙热。尽管拥有了克拉克的满腔爱意，他仍可感受到心中怒火燃尽留下的黑色边界。清空了怒火，洗刷了沉渍，他的心如玻璃般脆弱。

他本已准备好刺杀一个独裁者，暴君，神明。他没准备好杀一个人。而且绝不是这一个。他会封起氪石，寻找另一种方式解决问题。一个长远的方案。一个持久的方案。

谈话，他悲伤地想着，谈话也许是必不可少的。他从未像此时如此接近于揭露自己的秘密。

乌云密布的天际，他的标记鲜明地刻印在云层之上。

“布鲁斯，”一个声音说道。超人漂浮在湖畔别墅的散射光晕里；辉煌而壮美，悬停在湖面上卷起的一涡雪花中。他微微抬起头仰望着天空。“我该走了。”

布鲁斯无法移动，甚至无法呼吸。当他飘向他，靠近他，吻他，轻浅而短暂；他的拇指轻轻地印在布鲁斯的颧骨之上。他的披风轻柔地扫过布鲁斯的前臂。当布鲁斯能再次睁开双眼时，只有他孤身一人。

他回到卧室，看到空荡荡的，凌乱的床铺，心中泛起一阵绞痛。奇怪。他当然已经走了。超人，克拉克，向他告了别。他的衬衫还在床头挂着。

无疑他是去搜捕蝙蝠了。无需再费心找个借口让他离开让布鲁斯松了口气，但他预计接下来的夜晚将会以更加操蛋的方式进行下去。

他走进蝙蝠洞，整装待发。他不需知道为何，或被谁所召唤。在那里，他会见到的只有一个人。

*

 

克拉克飞向那栋有年头的哥谭警署大楼时，空气中的雪花已然变成了冰雨，仿佛哥谭无法忍受任何圣洁之物的触碰，而要直接将其烧融殆尽。一个身影孤零零地站在蝙蝠灯旁。

那绝对不是蝙蝠。

他降落在屋顶上。卢瑟向他走来，像只发狂的小龙卷。他的头发和风衣被狂风吹得瑟瑟乱舞。

“卢瑟先生，”克拉克没完全压抑住自己声音里的惊讶。“你在这干什么？”

“我，”卢瑟说，“是来谈谈，实际上。人们或许觉得，拨下这个开关，吓，你就能把只蝙蝠引出地洞*。但你和我都明白，不是吗？他老了，快走不动了，但你觉得还要多久他就会来闯入我们的小聚会了，嗯？”

克拉克皱起眉头。卢瑟从口袋中摸出了一个厨房计时器，这让他更加困惑了。

“抱歉，我撒谎了，我根本不是来谈话的。”卢瑟装腔作势地说。“唔。不是要跟 _你_ 谈，因为你以及你这类的从来都不听，不是吗，嗯？从来不听。听不见祈祷，也听不见咒骂。除非让我们献上点税*——或者你更喜欢以你之名的献祭？”

这荒唐得简直像是个超级英雄版本的骚扰电话，要不是神明的隐喻让他很不安。克拉克叠起手臂。“你到底想怎样，卢瑟先生。”

“嗯。我的想法很简单。我的欲望，很复杂。”他用手里的计时器点着下巴。“我的问题是， _超人_ ，这一切的终极问题，是你。”

“不好意思，什么？”

“一个牺牲，”卢瑟不厌其烦地解释着。“一场血祭？荷鲁斯*，耶和华，阿波罗。卡尔艾尔。他们都喜欢什么祭品？你喜欢什么，克拉克·约瑟夫·肯特？”

“我不是什么神明，”克拉克回答，以赶紧抵消这一特别身份被揭穿的尴尬。他一直把卢瑟看做一个古怪却也无害的人，尽管这个人偶尔会鼓捣些武器设计。然而今晚，他的眼里闪耀着一种癫狂。一个野蛮的宗教信徒。张口闭口都是血字——“你干了什么？”

卢瑟的表情被点亮了。“很高兴你终于问对题了。”

*

克拉克没有用热视线向逃往直升飞机的卢瑟身上看一眼。他从屋顶上腾空而起，瞬间飞到城市百米上空，将那些宝丽来相片微微卷起。他的心跳沉重地压在喉咙里，让他一时无法调整好自己的视觉——他用一只手揉了揉眼睛，眨了又眨，才终于开启了X视线。

古老而守旧的哥谭，到处都是铅。

他的视线扫过哥谭港，东区，贫民区和市郊*，然而视线所及之处均被层层阻截，大片大片透视不过的遮雨板，覆盖着铅涂层的鬼魅雕塑，还有无穷无尽的管线，为每栋建筑编织出一张干涉网。一切喧嚣向他扑面而来，而他越是努力去看——努力寻找任何线索，就越是恐慌。倒计时在脑海中滴答作响。

他会——他不得不按卢瑟说的做。如果他的妈妈还能有一线希望，那么——

蝙蝠。蝙蝠侠，他对这个糟糕城市的所有狭小阴暗的角落了如指掌。

他只是得先被说服，无论如何——

然而能做的很有限。据他所知，与蝙蝠协商的成功率简直犹如旱季祈雨，不过他还是可以做点什么——实际上，这也是他能想到的唯一能做的事。这将是无可争议的投降，即使成功，终将令他无比脆弱。

但现在没时间想这些了，也没时间与蝙蝠面对面打上一仗直到对方同意帮忙。妈妈需要他。

当他再次回到信号灯旁，蝙蝠已经出现——但超人却已不在。克拉克从灰暗的冬日天空中降落，衬衫下摆扑楞着，眼镜上蒙着一层雨珠。

蝙蝠向后退了一步，严肃的下巴上闪现出一丝惊诧。

“求你，你得听我说，”克拉克说着，缓慢地降落在屋顶上，举起双手。“我需要你的帮助。我以——一个平民，一个儿子的身份，向你请求——”

“我听着呢。”

没有任何迟疑，只有一丝戒备。蝙蝠走向他，手里一道白色闪过——一张宝丽来相片——而克拉克几乎就要欣慰得倒地不起了——至少，终于有件事步入正轨了。

“莱克斯卢瑟绑架了我妈妈。他把她掳走了。我——我不知道她被关在哪里而我没法——求你了，我找不到她。他想让我杀了你，作为赎金，但你比任何人都了解这座城市——”

他的话被一声震耳欲聋的霹雳打断。天空被一张闪电巨网点亮。蝙蝠抬起头，与克拉克一同望向天空，跟随着电弧消失的方向。克拉克回头瞥向蝙蝠——上帝，即便隔着三步远，他都能感受到那股吸引力。他得搞明白这是怎么回事。

“情况看来很糟糕，”蝙蝠嘶声说道。“那闪电，不自然。它汇聚到哪里去了？你的氪星飞船？”

“是啊，”克拉克说。一切可能性在他眼前一一闪过，一个更比一个糟。也许是政府对飞船的干预导致幻影地带出现裂缝重新释放了菲欧拉-U1，或者也许是引发了什么别的氪星灾难——上帝啊，他现在可对付不了这些。他咬紧牙关，焦急的事态引爆了些负面情绪。“我觉得是。”

“你知道发生什么了？”

“不，”克拉克打断他。“听着，她快没时间了——”

蝙蝠猛地走近一把抓住了克拉克的手臂。“不，你听着。你去港湾那里搞明白到底发生了什么然后阻止破坏。我去救你的母亲。”

克拉克闭上眼深吸一口气。“好吧。”他说。“她的名字叫玛莎。求——”

“玛莎，”蝙蝠重复着，低沉的喉音透过变声器几乎像是冥想曲。他静默了很长的一段时间。“克拉克，我向你发誓。”

蝙蝠竟然认得他，甚至记起了他的名字，这让克拉克有点惊讶。蝙蝠的两只手都寻到了他的手臂，紧握住他。

“我发誓玛莎今晚不会死。”

*

世纪公园周围的建筑都断了电，街道上，除了忙着建隔离带的军人以外，漆黑一片。直升飞机在上空盘旋，克拉克与他们简单的商量了一下，调转方位，直冲船体穿了进去。

“40秒后启动，”人工智能的声音平稳地说道。

卢瑟见他入场，转过身，大衣向后一摆，两手叉腰。“怎么了？”他说。“我是不是还得给你个托盘？看起来你似乎缺个蝙-蝠-头。”

“都结束了，莱克斯。”

“哦，不不不。”片刻停顿后，卢瑟歪过头，承认道。“唔，A计划失败了。我明白。谁又能预料得到你们俩能和解，嗯？不过，人们说得对。爱与恨之间只有一线之隔。一根很细很细的线。虽然以我的经验，通常会是另一种结局。”

“都 _结束_ 了。我会把你完好无损地送进监狱，”克拉克说。“这已经远超你应得的了。”

“哦，”卢瑟说。“但我们谁都得不到我们应得的。就比如说，你。你就该被拉下神坛，向全世界展现出你的罪恶，双手沾满鲜血，上绞刑架——”

“20秒后启动。”

“——也不长了。我们又当如何安慰自己，我们这些凶手中的凶手？那旷世最圣，最灵的神竟在我们的刀下流血而亡：谁又来抹掉我们身上的血迹？嗯？”*

克拉克也许该有准备被一段社区戏院级别的尼采演出辣耳朵，但这并没让卢瑟的恐怖感减少分毫。“我还没死呢，莱克斯，”他说道。

“是还没。电闪雷鸣总是需要点时间的，克拉克乔。星辰之光需要——”卢瑟在克拉克面前弹了个响指，“——时间。”

分钟计时器叮的一声敲响了。

“启动B计划，”他说。

*

那怪物从合成子宫中挣脱而出，透明的胎膜在它畸形的身躯上滑落，一旁的卢瑟还在嘟囔个不停：“古老的氪星怪胎，以吾之血——这是我对你的献祭。全能，但却全恶。啊-哦，可一点也不善良——”

克拉克接住了它掷来的第一拳，披风在他使出的力道下被甩得在周身猎猎作响，却只能将将让那怪物停住。卢瑟疯了，但他并不值得成为氪星飞船内壁上的一团肉酱。也许他值得——但正如他所说，没人能得到他们应得的。

他正这样想着，却被那怪物一把抓住，手指捏碎了他的肋骨，在一阵意料之外的剧痛中将他肺里的空气全挤了出去，然后一拳打破飞船冲了出去。克拉克在它的拳头中拼命地挣扎，但它的每根手指如他大腿一般粗而且极其强壮——几乎比克拉克还强，这让他禁不住想：这是不是就是普通人的感觉？当他载着他们，即使是将他们带至安全之所，他们是否也会因为他有能力在一念之间将他们弄坏而内心挣扎？

但他现在可没空做什么哲学性灵魂思考了，现在的他像只布偶一样被甩来甩去。他刚刚好不容易把一根凶残的手指从他胸前支起来，就又被甩进了一个巨大的晕头转向的圆弧，那怪物蓄力一发，向打棒球一样将他一拳击穿了公园。

他翻滚着停在了纪念墙的不远处，人仰马翻地陷在一坨潮湿的泥土和瓦砾中。正上方，天空惊雷鸣响，瞬息间大雨磅礴；雨点击落在水泥地面上，在盘旋的直升飞机的探射光中如无数银色的针尖。克拉克翻过身，身子刚直起一半，就被那怪物抓住了脚踝，一把将他从自己的雕塑上抡穿了过去。克拉克在空中扭动着身体，试图减速制动，但还是在调整过来之前撞上了第五大道上一幢高层建筑的玻璃外墙。

玻璃爆炸着在他身边碎裂，碎片飞向夜晚的天空中。融化烧焦的地毯砖的味道弥漫在空气里；他的制服因大量摩擦滚烫不已。外面，那怪物怒吼着，发出史前狩猎者般的呐喊。克拉克的心沉到了谷底*。肩膀抵着一架复印机，他终于停了下来。

回忆突然袭来，脖子上佐德双手的触感仍历历可数。他得尽快把这东西带离城市，在它——在历史重演之前。他闭紧双眼，思考着。

聆听着。甚至并无刻意，但他不能——他需要知道。 _我很好，真的很好_ ，越过刺耳的警笛声和喷气式发动机的轰鸣，他听到了妈妈的话语。欣慰瞬间将他淹没，令他战栗不已，斩断了他的怒火，而这——

这就像在平流层中翱翔。

找到那怪物很容易。它被蜂拥而至的军方飞机探照灯聚焦点亮。克拉克没有任何迟疑；他以超音速将其截获，径直冲向天际，速度之快让那怪物在重力作用下四肢大张，皮肤开始泛起红光。向上，一直向上，直到冲破了地平线，冲破了大气层，而那怪物却在微重力下转过身，冲着克拉克的侧脸就是出其不意的一拳。

该死的——

他旋转着，双耳嗡鸣，脱落的下颌骨在慢慢复位；地球弯曲的地平线在他视野边缘转着圈。那怪物每打他一次，就离痛苦更近一点——好像他在渐渐衰弱，或者对方在渐渐变强。好像他接住了克拉克向他掷出的全部，然后向他百倍奉还。

克拉克再次动身，将它推往更高处，希冀着太空的寒冷能冻结它的血液，或者至少让他慢下来。希望渺茫；太空环境对怪物所产生的影响恐怕与对克拉克自己是一样的。但他将怪物推离地球的每一寸，都是迈向希望的一小步。

当他转到怪物身后，试图制服它而不被迫卷入落地轨道——这时他才看到了它。寂静无声的外太空让他没有注意到它的迫近。

这么多年，他一直试图了解自己能力的极限。无数以身试险的经历很容易令他相信自己的能力几乎是无限的。他眼看着这个信念在向他飘来的核弹面前被削减的不剩丝毫。这里没有空气能让他喘一口气，也没有人来聆听一声祈祷。他真诚地希望他对怪物能吸收能量的猜测是错误的，因为——

克拉克抓紧怪物，用尽全身的力气让怪物转过身，让核弹头直冲着它的脸飞过来。

妈妈，他心中默念。露易丝。布鲁斯——

*

天际燃起了大火，翻滚轰鸣。布鲁斯抬头仰望着这亮如白昼的夜空，让恐惧从汗毛倒立的皮肤上滚过，接着向着爆炸的方向追踪过去。什么东西向一颗彗星一般从燃烧着的云层中滑落，撞击在斯特赖克岛*上。一张电磁网从撞击坑中心处向外散播出来——与他看到的在氪星飞船那里出现的现象一致。

“阿尔弗雷德。那里发生了什么？”蝙蝠飞机在扫过来的冲击波中颤抖着，尽管装载着强大的电磁脉冲屏蔽，显示屏还是剧烈闪烁着。一个被接入控制系统的诊断平板彻底当机了。

“该从何说起，”阿福回答。“看来你极度担忧的氪星怪兽终于现身了。”一个疲累的停顿。“今年的冬天将格外寒冷，先生。”

布鲁斯依托降落亲眼瞥见了一眼怪兽的真容；那怪物双眼的红色射线穿过岛上激起的烟雾直切过来，要不是一个本能的孤注一掷的逃逸动作，他已经被当空切成了两半。

“氪星人。阿福，听我说——我需要你去武器库。氪石矛。氪石气弹和发射器。拿着它们然后——”

布鲁斯咬紧牙关向后拉着推力操纵杆，但达到的高度没能让他躲过热射线的又一击。那怪物手术刀般的视线直直切断了后外侧机翼，将他送入了缓慢旋转着的急速下降之中。他感到汗水顺着蝙蝠兜帽淌下来。

“先生——”

“韦恩庄园，”布鲁斯说着，控制器在手中剧烈颤抖着。“把它们拿到庄园去，然后能逃多远逃多远，阿福。听见了吗？赶紧离开——”

地面以远高于他起飞时的速度向他扑过来。他强迫自己调整呼吸，慢一点，深一点，接着试图将飞行器的降落曲线变得更平滑一些。总比一头撞进残破的建筑废墟强点。

飞行器在砖块间翻滚着，座舱罩被击得粉碎，最后就只剩下他，炽热的空气以及残破的安全带。他就是个瓮中之鳖。怪物的怒吼传入耳际，他抬起头，在对方的双眼中直视自己的死亡。没时间感到恐惧了，也没有人来将他的遗言永存，所以就按心情随便来吧。

他真诚地希望普林斯什么也没听见。怪物的攻击从她的护镯上弹开并消散；她甚至没向他多看一眼，就紧接着以神话般轻盈的身姿一跃而起，投入了战斗。烟雾顺着她行动的路径被铺散开去，宝剑和盾牌击在怪物坚硬的外皮上的火光如画笔勾勒。布鲁斯根本没有情绪带宽来感到惊讶，着迷，或者任何别的什么了，只顾得上割断蝙蝠飞机的安全带放开自己，滚落在地寻找掩护。他对自己能为这场战斗做出任何贡献深表怀疑。他们越快把这转移到主场，越好。

一声音爆回响在天际，一声布鲁斯与其说听见，不如说直接感受到的回响——这回不是那怪物的电磁发射，而是一个依然让他恐慌地竖起汗毛的声音。他看到克拉克冲破云层划过天际，像列货运火车一样一头撞向那怪物，将其瞬间推到了岛的另一头。

片刻之后他在布鲁斯身边降落，披风在扰动的气流中甩动着。

布鲁斯咽了口气。“她没事了，”他说道，侧脸向克拉克投去一瞥。

“我听到了，”克拉克说。“谢谢你。”他在布鲁斯肩膀上拍了拍，向他投来一个感激的微笑。他光辉灿烂，容光焕发，仿佛经历了重生。布鲁斯可以在自己的胸膛里感觉得到。

“那怪物，”布鲁斯说。“是氪星生物。但它不——不像你。”

“是的。卢瑟创造出了它，不知怎的。我觉得他正经历着一场存在主义崩溃。”

“你似乎是能给人造成这种影响。”

“可不是嘛。”克拉克揶揄地说道。“这家伙——它成长了，还变得更扎人了。任何向它发出的东西都会让它更强，而且，额。它还刚被核弹轰过。”

“真是棒极了。”

话已经在布鲁斯嘴边了，问克拉克是不是与那怪物一同承受了攻击，他是否知道自己能活下来，或者那一刻的他是否感受到了自己生命的边界——如果他不会流血，会不会被烧伤——但克拉克脸上心神不宁的表情已经足够告诉他一切了。

“超人，”戴安娜问候道，克拉克的表情化成了一个亲切的微笑。她转向布鲁斯。“蝙...蝠侠。”

如果她听见了他的临终诅咒，她也没受到什么冒犯。“戴安娜普林斯，”布鲁斯更加响亮地说道。“荣幸之至。”

“我只想要回我的照片，”她对他说道。“你没必要搞得这么复杂。”

克拉克冲着他俩皱起了眉头，布鲁斯趁他还没明白过来赶紧转移话题。虽然坚持不了多久，不过这真不是个好时机。“我们得把那怪物从这里带走，”他说。“我们得把它引到北边。我有武器可以对付它。”

“是吗。”克拉克波澜不惊地说道。

“卢瑟的矿石，”布鲁斯说。“他也想让我杀了你。”

“怪不得。”克拉克向后退了一小步。怀疑布鲁斯的腰带里会有点什么并没啥错，尽管他，很不幸，还是猜错了。“好吧，到哪去？”

“我得先把飞机修好。掩护我。”

*

戴安娜用她亮如灼丝般的套索鞭打，迷惑着怪物，找各种机会断它的跟腱，尽管怪物几乎能立刻恢复。克拉克不能再冒险轰炸它；他转而依靠着自己的速度和敏捷围着怪物挥舞的拳头绕八字，大多时候避开了攻击，虽然时不时的还是会吃土。姿态虽然并不最优美但已足够让怪物笨重地绕大圈，从而让蝙蝠可以修好他的飞机。

它叫蝙蝠飞机，很显然，因为他这个人笃信一贯的主题风格。看起来除了驾驶舱以外，飞机并不像他害怕的那样损坏的很严重。克拉克能听到他低声的自言自语，和他终于以精准的一脚猛踹将机翼重新对齐时雀跃的小欢呼。

“你有空不，”蝙蝠说道，音调都没抬高，语气甚至像在聊天。一声丁烷焊枪的嘶嘶声传来。“我需要你的热视线。”

“戴安娜？”克拉克喊道。她向他点了点头，轻巧地一转手腕，拿着她的宝剑一下斩断了怪物的一条腿。她跃上怪物的脊背，将套索像个活物一般紧紧缠绕在怪物的脖子上，牵着蹒跚的怪物离开。

“垂直升降是没救了，”克拉克在他身旁降落时，蝙蝠说道。他指着机翼上一道凶残的裂痕，边缘如刀刃般锋利。“不过一旦这个修好了，你就能把我送上天了。”

“或者我可以直接带你走，”克拉克说。“会快一些。”

“就赶紧焊吧，克拉克，”蝙蝠用那如此奇怪的满透着慵懒的喜爱语气回答道，惊地克拉克一下停住了脚步，在蝙蝠又一声不耐的催促后才抖落了这怪异的感觉，将注意力集中在机翼之上。

“好了，”他在迅速冷却的金属发出的呯呯声中回答道；发红的焊接线渐渐褪去。“我们要向哪里转移？”

“北边，深入哥谭乡郊。我知道那里有足够充裕的空间，人烟稀少，附加损伤的几率最低。就只有个古老的废墟。反正也是个辣眼的东西罢了。”蝙蝠自己动身攀上飞机进入驾驶舱，从副驾驶边上的仪器中拽出来了一些设备。

“你说的是韦恩庄园，”克拉克立刻反应道。他从焦黑的庄园废墟经过的次数足够多了。“你错了，有 _人_ 住在那里。你一定知道的。所有人都知道布鲁斯韦恩——”

蝙蝠似乎将自己的注意力坚定地放在将头盔里的飞行面罩和眼镜解开上面了。

真相融合地如此之快，让克拉克感觉有点恶心。“以及…你的武器也在那里。”

蝙蝠抬起头看向他。“我们后面再聊，”他说。

“你该死的说得太对了，”克拉克说道，在一切完美契合的事实面前血气上涌头脑发昏。所有那些张力，企图，和掩饰*——他曾将克拉克抵在墙上，将一条大腿挤进他——为了水蛭而追捕他，调戏他，还亲吻了他。那是蝙蝠的水蛭，不是布鲁斯的，他现在明白了——他曾抓住克拉克的脖子，威胁过他。他——在他 _办公桌_ 上——“卧槽真TM见鬼。 _基督_ 在上啊，布鲁斯。”

“你就用这张嘴亲吻你妈妈吗？”布鲁斯韦恩说道。

“哦，操你妈的，”克拉克毫无保留地，以在他看来，非常理直气壮的态度回敬。

“唔嗯，”布鲁斯粗里粗气地说道。这混蛋竟然在微笑。“本以为你没这种。真是刮目相看了。”

他正要用面罩遮住脸，但克拉克抓住了他的手腕从上方压过来，直到布鲁斯要张嘴说出什么自作聪明的屁话了，然后更深地靠近。亲吻蝙蝠很难。他的嘴尝起来像金属碎屑，而且他还咬人。蝙蝠面罩的边缘磨刮着克拉克的脸。蝙蝠的手指缠上了克拉克的发丝，将他头往后拉；他的牙齿摩擦着蹭过克拉克一侧的脖颈。

“别鬼混了，赶紧送我上天。”布鲁斯将回答没入他的耳际。

*

克拉克像扔纸飞机一样将他和他的蝙蝠飞机向着大致正确的方位弹射了出去，之后他们像玩一场疯狂的魔笛手游戏*一般诱导着怪物穿过水面到达韦恩庄园。克拉克和戴安娜交替纠缠着它让怪物在他们俩之间之字形奔跑着，给了布鲁斯足够时间抢先飞到庄园。他的降落实在不太理想，不过起码这次没撞上任何实体。当然，除了地面。

布鲁斯从驾驶舱跳了出来，边跑边解开了飞行面罩，披风尾部从潮湿的草地上扫过，走向他先人的孤独遗迹，他的家。阿福依旧干的棒极了。氪石矛在铺满落叶的壁炉上发着幽光，两侧堆满了一排排手榴弹和气弹。第一代韦恩由猎人起始，那么韦恩的末裔也必须由猎人结束才恰如其分。

他故意让自己设想着将氪石矛抵在克拉克脖子上，蝙蝠重靴踩在他胸口上，手握矛柄，从自己的反应之中能得出的唯一结论就是他真是个受虐狂。

地面开始颤动。他检查了一下发射器，倚着泛黄的天际将一发气弹上了膛，扛起了剩余的弹药。他刚刚走出来没多远，怪物就撞了上去，削平了剩余的三角门楣，彻底摧毁了建筑的正面。震耳欲聋的声音伴着飞扬的尘土卷了起来。

只是空荡荡，冷冰冰的石头。太久了，它对布鲁斯已经没有任何意义。他翻身避开，将氪石矛一把插进松软的泥土里，单膝跪在濒死的野花从中，准备好发射器。

戴安娜明亮的套索劈开尘埃，圈住了怪物，给了布鲁斯一个瞄准的方位。完美。

只有一失：瞄不到克拉克*。形象点说。

“我要发射氪石了，”布鲁斯说着，看着怪物在尘雾里笨拙地行动着。戴安娜的套索上燃起了灼目的红光，布鲁斯闻到了臭氧的味道。“离远点。”

克拉克突地飞上了天，卷起了一片尘土，布鲁斯紧接着开了火。尘云被染上了一层绿色。氪石气弹设计的伤害标准为一个重约230磅的人形物，所以它不可能对怪物产生同等显著的效应；这他是了解的。他只能希望这会足够。

身边传来草木瑟瑟声，一卷红披风从他视野边缘闪过。“不久后这里将对你不再安全，”布鲁斯说。

“而你在那怪物面前更是不堪一击。不过让戴安娜包揽全部的活也太无礼了。”克拉克顿了顿。“顺便告诉你，她想让你知道她‘随时待命’。让我听听你的计划好不？”

“我要拿着这个——”布鲁斯用手肘示意了一下氪石矛，“后面的我相信你能明白。”

戴安娜呐喊了一声，她的套索在一阵明亮的光晕中松脱。她从尘云中猛地弹了出来，支起盾牌抵挡，然而怪物击向她的力道足够大，让她的长靴在土地里拉出了一条长长的沟壑。她的身躯倾向了墓园，而布鲁斯在想出任何计划之前已然半支起了身躯。有时正义是掘出寒骨再妥善安葬，但他不喜欢眼前过于直白的现实。

“你想带着我，现在机会来了，”他冲克拉克说道，一边装载另一发气弹一边打压着自己的怒火。那怪物压向了戴安娜；他负担不起除冷静之外的任何其他情绪。“送我上天。”

戴安娜转了转肩膀，一跃而起与怪物在空中相遇——氪石弹一定起了点作用；她的剑割裂了怪物的皮肤，里面冒出了焦黑泛着气泡的脓水，比血液更像是排泄物。布鲁斯再次瞄准扣动扳机。怪物在戴安娜一剑准确的一击后双膝落地，一下干脆利落的回挑后，她取下了它的一只眼。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说道，将发射器丢到一边，握住矛柄。“ _现在_ 。”

克拉克抓着他的胳膊。“它只需一击就能让你粉身碎骨。”

“我明白。”布鲁斯试图把胳膊挣脱出来。“但我愿意赌把运气。”

“布鲁斯——”

没时间再犹疑不决了——静默犹豫之处唯有竖起的手枪和挥下的撬棍*。顷刻之差，广厦变为瓦砾，城市变为废墟，胜利之日变为完败之时。布鲁斯心意已决。他将矛从土里拔出，转了一下，抓住发着光的矛尖下的寸柄，以一招流利的动作将它横在两人之间。克拉克畏缩着松开了他的胳膊；布鲁斯没放过他眼中闪过的痛苦。

“我们竭尽所能。”布鲁斯将自己沉重的信念倾注进字里行间，而克拉克——布鲁斯能看到他眼中的理解，但也能在他脸上断续的表情中读出别的什么。布鲁斯明白了这也许不是克拉克第一次看着他所爱的人径直走向自己的死亡。

他得学会习惯这一点。如果这是他所选择的道路。

布鲁斯将手抚上克拉克的胸膛，让他们的链接回响着没入自己的身体——他想再亲吻他一次，也许他应该——然而他却转过身，向着怪物的方向奔跑过去，不自然的滚烫的雨水掼在他的脸上，残破的云层间雷声轰鸣。他的披风在凋零的野花中默语。他逐渐逼近，戴安娜向他喊着——她蹲俯下身，举起了她的盾，他立刻了然。他的重靴正中盾心，她在一片草地，尘土和金色丝线的漩涡中将他一举托起，送入空中，她的战斗呐喊飘扬在这一切之上。他的披风展开成滑翔翼，以减速下降；虽不能达到精确操控，但已足够他调整方位和速度。他知道自己只有一次机会。

他向怪物猛冲过去，对抗着风力将矛像标枪一样托举在肩膀上，做好准备——

——矛却被一把从他手中扭了出去。克拉克用力撞向了他，折断了他的披风；他一头扑向了地面，摔得喘不过气。他翻滚着跪立起来，喘着粗气，盛怒让他顾不得觉得丢脸。

怪物大吼着，布鲁斯抬起头看到它牢牢被戴安娜的套索圈住。克拉克正用力将矛抵向它。布鲁斯看到他的第一击从怪物皮肤上滑落。克拉克在半空中摇晃了一下，重整力气，他的第二击终于没入了怪物的肋骨之间。

胜利的喜悦却是短暂的。他看到戴安娜的脚在翻起的泥土中滑脱，看到她重新站稳前套索的松落。仅是一秒，但却是太长的一秒。

  
那怪物奋力挣脱，用力将手臂甩了出去，而克拉克——上帝啊，仍紧紧抓着矛的克拉克，用胸膛承受了所有的攻击。巨大的惊骇压得他动弹不得，布鲁斯只能眼睁睁地看着，看着怪物带着骨刺的手臂从克拉克的背上冒了出来。

  
怪物倾身倒在了遍地碎石的韦恩庄园里，与克拉克一起。

*

布鲁斯等待着自己心脏的悸动，那声简短的停顿，告诉他克拉克从这个世界上走了，彻底离开了，但这一刻没有到来。他将克拉克更紧地抓在胸前，膝盖下碎石遍地，脸颊贴着他的额头，温暖的鲜血流淌在他们身体之间，他的希望难以忍受地渐渐式微。

戴安娜的手落在了他的肩头。“布鲁斯，”她说道，声音中满溢着理解与同情，简直糟透了。

“不，”布鲁斯尖厉地说。他明白自己的声音听起来什么样，而他努力组织着语言试图告诉她这是坚定的决然而不是沉痛的悲伤；他不是在否认或争辩抑或咒骂这残酷的巨大的难以忍受的事实，即克拉克——他的精髓仍在布鲁斯心中留存，明亮生熠，还没死。没死。“帮帮我。我们得把他带回蝙蝠洞。”

“好的，”戴安娜柔声答道。她在他身侧单膝跪下。“我们把他带回家。”

布鲁斯瞪着她。“他还活着，”他迫切地说着。他想要解释他为何如此笃定，但即使是现在，像这样——克拉克的胸膛破开，仿佛邀请着布鲁斯深入进去，彻底抓住他的心*——他也没法让自己说出一个字。

 

*

布鲁斯早该料到阿福会完全无视他的要求而选择留下。他的理由是，如果还会有哪里能让他从一只狂怒的外星野兽下幸存过来的话，也只有在一个野兽派防空避难室里了，布鲁斯老爷。他帮助起草过细节方案，他知道每堵墙用了多少立方米的水泥。布鲁斯沐浴在他的絮叨之中，只在告诉他需要什么的时候才插嘴：蝙蝠战甲战术辅配中的护目镜。

克拉克的血从他掌心下溢出来，黏黏糊糊地沾在手指之间。

戴安娜帮他一起将克拉克搬进工作室，将他抬到实验室尽头的生物安全柜那里。布鲁斯用手肘打碎了玻璃前窗。卢瑟的文件里有各种各样的数据——他曾与布鲁斯一样密切观测过超人，但却有在佐德身上进行大量实验的优势。他得出了氪星人加速修复的理论依据。

布鲁斯向任何在聆听的神灵祈祷卢瑟是正确的。他单手戴上了护目镜，将克拉克覆在柜前。

“遮住眼睛，”他提醒道，即使阿福早已扭头走开，而他不知道戴安娜是否可以一点不受影响。他打开了氙灯，冲着克拉克发射了两秒钟的短波紫外线。这本是设计用于杀灭病原体和消毒器械的，不经过滤地直接暴露于这种射线下将足以使普通人类产生严重的急性晒伤。

片刻，什么也没发生，布鲁斯的希望缩成了一个针尖——之后克拉克抽搐着活了过来。布鲁斯接住了他，他痛苦的喘息声回荡在工作室墙壁上，与戴安娜欣喜的呐喊融在了一起。布鲁斯的肋骨因小心承载着这巨大的欣慰而隐隐作痛。

“再来一次？”戴安娜说。

布鲁斯重将克拉克拉进自己的怀抱里。伤口周围的皮肤红肿起疱，但已开始在他的注视下渐渐消退。他以一种病态的着迷注视着克拉克再生着的胸骨，血肉慢慢缝合其上，静脉如丝般延展着。他的头靠在布鲁斯肩膀上；依旧无意识，但已在呼吸。呼吸声随着肺的重构而咝咝破裂着，但布鲁斯比之那冷酷无情的寂静宁可欣然接受这些。

他的指尖寻到了克拉克背部伤口的边界。那里没有好转。“帮我把他转过来。阿福——我需要你去找所有能找到的全波长灯泡——”

“马上去办，”阿福说着。“以及太阳灯？我想布鲁斯韦恩这大冬天的一定对棕色皮肤充满了渴求。”

一声大笑从他嘴里逸了出来；狠狠砸中了他胸中的紧张感。“是的。美黑床，生长灯，任何这类的东西。”

“让我来。”戴安娜小心地将克拉克转过身，让他背靠着生物安全柜。又一股紫外射线让创射出口也有效地止了血。

布鲁斯能感到戴安娜盯着他的视线，她静静地将他紧绷的肩膀，紧咬着的下巴，和他不触摸着克拉克就只会攥成拳头的双手看在眼里。

“摸摸他的脉搏，”她柔声建议道，而当布鲁斯没动静时，她拿起他的手，解开了他的臂甲。他陷入了片刻迟疑：想要触摸的急切挑战着他心中确信他会什么都感觉不到的那部分。克拉克活着的证据瞬息而逝，若朝生暮死。这不足以抗衡他生命一贯的主题。他只会失去他们。从来如此。

但他还是将自己的手指按在了克拉克的脖子上，而与他所有的悲观期待相反，他感受到了那微弱地搏动着的心跳。不止如此，还有克拉克平稳地鼓动着的存在；它回响在布鲁斯自己，那怪异地泛着温热的胸膛里。他猛地吐出口气——仿佛他已经屏息了几个小时，几天，永远——然后他将自己另一只臂甲扯开，双手紧握住克拉克的脸，与他额头相抵，仅此一刻，让自己全然地，无所愧疚地，欣喜不已。

*

开始几天，布鲁斯夜以继日地监控着他，调节平衡着辐射波谱以加速他的恢复。房间最终看起来就像个疯狂科学家的实验室与天文馆的结合体：像石棺一样立起的日光浴床；足有半个公里长的电线；还有屋顶上的几十盏灯泡，像星空图一般。

过多，在虚弱的身体条件下克拉克机体的内化速度跟不上，就会开始发烧。过少，他的生命体征就会渐渐低迷，恐慌的碎片就会插在布鲁斯肋骨之间。

理想状况应是将他彻底暴露在自然光下。理想情况，该是盛夏时节。从与他在湖边度过的一天中布鲁斯认定冬日短暂的奶白色日光并不足以维持稳定的康复强度，远远比不上他的地下人工光源。

肯特妈妈彻底住进了他家厨房，轻巧地用自己酥皮糕点中的秘密配方与阿福开着玩笑。当她不在忙时，她会待在克拉克身边，礼貌地迫使布鲁斯吃点东西或者去睡觉或者一定要去洗个澡。

当克拉克终于醒来时，是她，理所应当地，陪在他的身边。

*

“露易丝莱恩？”

“韦恩先生？”她听起来小心翼翼又遥不可及，布鲁斯无法确定这是不是都是电话的错。“哦，不。你要找克拉克吗？我——我们不知道他在哪，或者什么——他是否已经。我们不知道他出了什么事——”

“我知道他在哪，”布鲁斯告诉她。然后，小心翼翼地：“我知道他是谁。”

“哦，”她说。“好的。好吧。谢天谢地。他…？”

“去请假吧，莱恩小姐。我正派车过去接你。大概一小时内就会到了。”

“好吧，”露易丝回答道，一丝钢铁般的坚定重新回到了她的声音之中。“你不必觉得你非要先通知我或者什么别的，也不是说我现在有活要干，你这嚣张的混——”布鲁斯听到她把话筒从嘴边拿远了些，深吸了一口又一口气。当她重新说话时，声音克制了很多。“我会做好准备的。”

“我想你会愿意见见他的，”布鲁斯说。“仅此而已。”

“我是想见他，”她回答道，发出了一声好像同时在大笑与叹息的声音。“还是接受你的道歉吧。”

*

露易丝到了，她看起来几乎就要表示礼貌了，却又在看到玛莎的时候一把将自己的背包和大衣塞给了布鲁斯，好像他是个该死的管家一样。阿福从正准备着咖啡的地方抬头看了他一眼，提起了眉毛，仿佛清清楚楚地听见了布鲁斯的每一句想法。

“哦！”玛莎大叫一声，将露易丝搂进怀里。“亲爱的，见到你真让我高兴。”布鲁斯特意没去偷听她们之间的谈话，只是在她们担忧焦虑的声音逐渐消失，而阿福看起来又要向她们提供更多的热饮时，才去打断她们。

“露易丝。”他转了下头，示意她跟着他，穿过厨房，走到那扇长长的掩盖着湖畔别墅核心的镶板边。“克拉克信任你，”他说。“因此我也将这份信任交予你，因为你是他的朋友。”

“呵，你可够夸大其词的，但——”她正说着，布鲁斯将镶板打开，展示出一条通往地下洞穴的金属阶梯。“好吧，这该死的又是什么。”

回答问题的最好手段就是秀给她看，于是他开始沿着楼梯走了下去。露易丝的高跟鞋回荡在他身后的黑暗里，随着映入眼帘的工作室，武器库，和蝙蝠车渐渐停止。他停住脚步，侧过身看着她。她闭上了眼睛，一只手停靠在凹凸不平的石墙上，好像那是唯一支撑她站立不倒的点。

“你是蝙蝠侠，”她过了一会说道。“布鲁斯韦恩是蝙蝠侠。棒极了。这——这简直棒透了。与最近发生的一切一样都解释得通。上帝，我几乎无法理解克拉克看中了你哪一点而现在我更是完全不能理解了。你甚至都没有屁股。”

“核实至此，真让我倍感荣幸。”布鲁斯回答道。“你还好吗？”

“哦，当然，本世纪最劲爆的爆料就在我面前而我却该死的什么都做不了。我只是——很好。好极了。感谢你提供的信息。”

“你几年前就搞到你的世纪第一爆料了。”布鲁斯温柔地挽住了她的手臂。她浑身发着抖。“听我说。他还活着，而他只会越来越好。”

“你怎么能如此确定？”露易丝说道，眼泪终于落了下来。她生气地抹着眼睛。“他与别人都不一样。玛莎说他——直穿了过去！如果他不，如果这——”

“我只是知道。”布鲁斯说。她肩膀揪了起来，他于是将她拉进了一个类似拥抱的拥抱里。

“这一点上，请相信我。”

“那么，是真的了，”她对着他西服外套的领口说着。她没有再多说什么，而布鲁斯的领口也缄默不问。片刻之后她别扭地拍了拍他，然后小心地离开了布鲁斯的拥抱，很显然对布鲁斯提供的安慰与他尝试这么做一样泰然自如。她转而用手指擦了擦眼底，好像她的睫毛膏还能有补救一般。布鲁斯将自己的方巾递给她。“对不起，”她说。“谢谢你。”

*

布鲁斯给路易斯拿来了些墨色护目镜。她顺从地戴上了，之后布鲁斯将门打开。不过，里面没有射出刺眼的紫外线；只有点亮的日光灯。他今早一定状态不错。

他四肢张开地仰躺着，闭着双眼，如他从天而降那日一般未着寸缕。

“哦，”露易丝又将护目镜摘了下来，两只手扯着松紧带。“额。”

“没什么是你以前没看过的，我猜，”布鲁斯说。

“他扭曲的个人距离观可真不是花边小报的捏造事实，”克拉克说道。“帮我拿条毛巾？”

“这个，还有假日酒店的那个，”布鲁斯说道，把毛巾递了过去。他今天看起来好多了；脸上有了血色——除了害羞的红晕以外——恢复意识后第一周那些精疲力竭的半句话或者含糊不清的词语已经消失了。布鲁斯轻轻地触碰着他的手腕。“嘿。”

“嘿，”克拉克回应道，抬头看着他，露出一个安静的，小小的微笑。

“秀恩爱可悠着点，”露易丝半心半意地吐着槽。她盯着克拉克胸膛中央的那片柔软的红痕，看着他努力让自己坐直身子，尽力控制着脸上痛苦的表情。“哦，克拉克…”

“没有看起来那么糟，”他说着。她倾身小心地将他拥入怀里。他将她的发丝梳到耳后。“不过你能不能向佩里美言几句多给我几天病假？告诉他我在鬼门关走了一遭。”

“这不好笑，克拉克，”露易丝说道。然而，“你想怎样都行。”

“唔，既然你自告奋勇了，”布鲁斯说。“有些事情你倒是可以做做。”

**

寒冬渐渐松开了对大地的束缚，让花儿开始出芽。最后几片白色的雪花消融在春风里，银装素裹化作成淡黄色的蒲公英和片片盛开的番红花。

忠于布鲁斯的请求和自己的诺言，露易丝成功维持住了公众对超人的兴趣，同时将舆论引向了希望的方向，做了一系列更多围绕着近期动态的回顾性专题报道。他还活着，她保证道，但他已暂时归隐，以从严重的创伤之中恢复过来。怀特没多考虑就为专栏开了绿灯。

克拉克自己，也变得越来越健壮了。他开始在傍晚时分到湖里游泳，以采尽每一刻滋养的春阳。有时他糟糕地一丝不挂，但有的时候布鲁斯就没这么幸运了。

而布鲁斯——布鲁斯在考虑重建。韦恩庄园的遗迹已被彻底清理，建筑工程规划已被拟定，新的地基已然打下。他定位到了中心城的巴里艾伦，以及纽芬兰一座小渔村中的亚瑟库里，并且正缓慢地在S.T.A.R. Labs中打探维克多斯通。未来正渐渐成型。

一手啤酒，一手咖啡，他落坐在甲板边缘，鞋子尖轻轻地划过冰冷的湖水表面。克拉克以三下有力的划水游了过来，然后举起了胳膊。布鲁斯把瓶子扔过水面，克拉克单手接住了它，拇指一划打开了盖子，接着毫不费力地浮出水面挨着布鲁斯落在甲板上，肩并着肩，沾湿了布鲁斯的衬衫。

“我们还没好好‘谈谈’呢，”他说着啜饮了一口。

“我几乎都能听见双引号了。”

夕阳粼粼，阳光落在顺着克拉克发丝滑落的水滴里，从他的锁骨上掠过。布鲁斯跟着水滴行进的路线，看着它滑落在克拉克胸前那苍白的星形伤疤里。他将自己的伤疤视作理所当然，但他从不喜欢在任何别人身上看到它——尽管克拉克的每天都消退一点，并将最终彻底消失。布鲁斯不确定自己是否值得见证这一切，但这并不能阻止他在每天清晨检视那伤口的形状，克拉克平静地看着他将他的康复过程编撰于心。

克拉克用一声吹在瓶口的气转移了他的注意力；仿若一声遥远的雾角。“那就，我先来吧？除非你觉得这是在浪费时间。”

“这不是浪费时间。”布鲁斯顿了顿，回答道。

“好吧，那，先从简单的来，”克拉克说，坚定地无视了他的不情不愿。

他放下啤酒瓶，抚上布鲁斯的手。布鲁斯被迫正对上他的视线，仅是为了能缓解一些这让人难以忍受的诚挚与认真，尽管实际上什么都没能缓解。克拉克看着他的样子——有时这感觉就像他能让布鲁斯的心跳骤停，让他立起毙命。

“我们是什么，布鲁斯？”克拉克问道。“我们将成为什么？”

“简单的问题。真是。”

“我们可以直接跳到最难的那些，如果你宁愿——”

“朋友，”布鲁斯迅速说道。“我们是朋友。”

克拉克向着湖水的方向咧嘴一笑。“或者说，也许，男朋友？”

“要我说，也许，那可真有点幼稚。”

克拉克显然已对这个关键问题做过思考。“那就，炮友？”

“如果你想这么粗俗。”

“我不想这么粗俗。那情——”

“啊，”布鲁斯打断他，闭上眼睛试图在忍受这个时能留点尊严。他拿着自己盛着咖啡的马克杯着重比划着。“根本别想着说完这句话。我知道你喝不醉，也根本 _没_ 借口说得出米尔斯布恩*那种肉麻的——”

“好啦，好啦，明白你的意思了，”克拉克大笑着说道。“哦！我知道了。爱侣。”

“人类的耐心只有这么多了，克拉克。”

克拉克用肩膀拱了拱他。他们陷入了沉默，听着风瑟瑟卷过新出芽的树木，湖水声声拍打在甲板的木桩上。布鲁斯陷在咖啡的余温，最后一点残余的温暖夕阳，和身边克拉克辐射出的热度里。

“那么，”克拉克最终说道，倾身靠近，“伴侣呢？”

这是个可靠的说法，但却不能真正囊括克拉克，在某天早晨，用他温暖的手抚过布鲁斯后背将他唤醒的样子。也不能解释他如何能理解布鲁斯重建道德观的尝试，尽管他并不总对他的手段表示赞同。抑或他容忍着布鲁斯当遇到自己不想谈论的话题时习惯性的诡辩，以及当他解释道，是的，实际上，他确实真心喜欢这件衬衫时，他的语气。

它无法彰显克拉克知道布鲁斯在没有社交面具的掩藏下，没有角色再要扮演时的样子。当他是他最真实的自己——却仍能够将他包容。

它更无法触及那看到克拉克体内百分之二十的血液流在地上时，那份恐惧的深度。布鲁斯知晓他命悬一线时的样子，以及他将会如何确保这一幕不会再次发生。他已像了解自己一般铭记了克拉克心跳的节奏，而且他打算一直这样保持下去。

他也许不相信宿命，但他欢迎降临己身的好运气。

“不，”布鲁斯说。“也不是这个词。”

***

（全文完）

 

作者尾注：

Mills & Boon（米尔斯布恩）是Harlequin出版社在英国的品牌。我不太想让人们联想到哈莉奎茵，不过这主要引发了我脑洞阿福曾在某个地方秘密地藏有一沓爱情小说（被年轻的布鲁斯发现了）。我也用这个脑洞作为起这个俗气的文章标题的借口吧。:P

——Steals_Thyme

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 完结撒花！~
> 
> 原文（三/四次改动之后的终稿）32807字，译文58736字，果然是要快翻倍的哈。
> 
> 第一份翻译作品就这样结束了呢，虽然过程是艰辛的，成果也有很多不满意之处不过还是依然体味到了满满的成就感。感谢原作Steals_Thyme带来如此感动人心的bvs改编，翻译的过程也是再次体味与享受的过程。感觉本文最后克拉克复健过程没有看过瘾的亲们可以（几乎）无缝衔接到Whoever Falls First里继续体验布鲁斯与克拉克你来我往闪瞎众眼甜死人不偿命的互动过程~hhhh
> 
> 以后希望可以去翻译更多新的美文。
> 
> 后面进入不定期译文修订润色过程，欢迎大家的捉虫和各种建议！
> 
> ——Sherrystoneage


End file.
